Best Friends Forever Right?
by Reach For The Sun
Summary: Summary inside. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: **Gabriellia and Troy and best friends, and that's it. Even though Gabriellia is secretly in love with him. Troy is the most wanted guy at East High and he takes advantage of this. Troy seems to find a girl who changes his ways. When Troy does something wrong to mess this relationship up, Gabriellia is always there helping him fix it. Will Gabriellia ever tell Troy how she feels and if she does what will Troy say? And if she doesn't will they stay best friends forever, and nothing more. Gabriellia's POV _

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own High School Musical. Sadly.

Chapter 1:

It was the last day of school. The summer right before my senior year, I couldn't wait. As I opened my locker I heard Troy calling out my name. Troy was my best friend and has been since I met him... too bad thats all we'll be... friends.

"What's up?" I asked as I continued cleaning out my locker.

"How do you ask a girl out?" He responded.

I was shocked. This is Troy Bolton we are talking about. Troy Bolton! The guy who was the most wanted guy at East High. Troy had a different "girlfriend" almost every week, it seems, and he's asking me for advice! "You want _my_ help? You've asked out a ton of girls, I'm sure you will be okay." I went back to what I was doing.

"No. This is different. I actually_ like_ this girl. She's not like the others." He said while a smile grew on his face.

"Well, just take her to dinner and a movie. You don't wanna go all out on a first date. Who is this girl, anyways?" I asked Troy, hoping he'd say me, but please, that won't ever happen.

"Her name's Melissa. She just moved here. Right next door to me." There was an awkward silence between us, until Conner came up to us. Conner Miller, he's nice and really smart and I know he has liked me for the longest time. I've sorta took advantage of him hoping one day to make Troy jealous. Who was I kidding? I'm Troy's best friend... nothing more.

"Hey, Gabriellia, do you need a ride to Chad's party tonight?" Conner asked me with half smile on his face. I wanted to say no more than anything, but me and my always-have-to-a-good-person attitude, agreed.

"I'll see ya later, Conner." I said to him as he walked down the hall with a grin on his face.

"What's with you two?" Troy asked nodding his head in Conner's direction.

"Nothing. He's just giving me a ride. No big deal." I put a fake smile on my face and closed my locker.

"Yeah." He said not very convinced. "I'll see ya tonight." Troy actually looked... jealous. No, who am I kidding? That'll never happen. I erased that thought out of my mind.

I heard the bell ring indicating to go to homeroom. I walked swiftly down the hall. Taylor and Sharpay greeted me as I walked into the bustling classroom. The late bell rang and everyone hurried into their seats as the teacher walked into the classroom.

**At the end of the day**

Finally that last bell rang of the year. I hurried to my locker to get my bag. "Hey, Gabs." Troy was standing next to me smiling. God, how I loved his smile. I loved everything about this guy. How his dark brown hair made his gorgeous sea blue eyes stick out. How his tight shirts made his ab muscles visible. I responded when I realized I had a huge dreamy grin on my face. "So do you need a ride home?" He asked me still with that gorgeous smile glued to his face.

"Uh no. I'm walking home with Taylor." I gave a little half smile.

"Oh. Alright then. I'll see ya at Chad's party tonight." Chad had a party on the last day of school since junior year, or so I've been told. They have always been someplace illegal. I don't understand why he never has it at his house. I guess that adds to the thrill. The cops came last year. That's how I met Troy. When someone was screaming 'cops' I panicked and started running out of the old gas station, when I bumped into someone, Troy. The first time I saw Troy I knew I had feelings for him. When we both hit the ground, he helped me up, asking if I was okay. Without me answering, he grabbed my hand and started running. Of course, I didn't let go of his strong hand wrapped around mine.

_FLASHBACK_

_Troy ran faster, still not letting go of my hand. I couldn't help but wonder why this stranger took my hand and started dragging me along with him. When we finally reached his car he gave me a strange look._

_"Who are you?" He asked having a dazed look on his face._

_"I'm Gabriellia Montez." I held my hand out for a shake with this stupid little grin on my face. God, he probably thought I was an idiot._

_"Who?" He asked still dazed._

_"Well you grabbed my hand back there when we bumped into each other and I guess-" I got cut off by Troy._

_"Oh well, sorry. I thought you were someone else." He had no emotion to his voice. He was looking around, in search of something it seemed._

_"Uh yeah. Don't worry about it." I started to walk away._

_"Wait" Troy stopped me. I turned around confused. "I can at least give you a ride home." And he smiled. Man, oh, man. There is something about that smile of his that I can't say no to._

_"Thanks" I walked to the passenger side of the car, opened the door and slid into the cold, but refreshing, leather seats. "Uh so I didn't catch your name..." _

_"Troy. Troy Bolton." He replied even with the James Bond accent which made me giggle. "So uh, mind telling me where you live?" The right side of his lips curled up._

_"Oh yeah." I snapped back from my thoughts and gave him the directions to my house._

_ I smiled over at him. When he pulled up in front of my house I thanked him and said my goodbyes as I closed the car door and walked into my house with one of the biggest smiles I've ever smiled on my face._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Hello? Anyone there? Gabby?" Taylor was waving her hand in front of my face. I guess I got caught up in my thoughts... again.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry."

"Do you have everything?"

"Yeah." We walked out of the school with our arms linked. Taylor has been my best friend since I met her. She was the first person to talk to me when I moved to East High. And, well, my other best friend Sharpay... let's just say we weren't besties when we first met. Actually we hated each other but she changed... a lot. Now all three of us are best friends. We were now in front of my house.

"I'll see ya at Chad's tonight, Gabby." Taylor smiled.

"Okay. Bye, Tay." I said goodbye as I walked into my house up to my room. I was getting into the shower as soon as I heard my phone ring. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Gabs! What are you up to?" It was Troy. He always called me 'Gabs', and only him, even though he knew it annoyed me, but he never stopped. And that's another reason why I'm falling in love with Troy Bolton.

"Well I was getting into the shower until you called..." I answered him.

"Oooh. Mind if I join you?" He asked while letting out a chuckle. I could sense a cute little smirk forming on his lips.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah. I guess you should get into that shower... all alone." He let out a fake sigh.

"Bye, Troy." I giggled and hung up.

**WHEN CONNER PICKS UP GABRIELLIA**

I was just slipping into my ballet flats when I heard the doorbell ring. I charged down the steps, but then remembering it was Conner and not Troy I slowed down to a fast pace. I opened the door and said hello to Conner.

"Ready to go?" Conner asked nervously.

"Yeah." I smiled and walked out of my house while closing the door behind me.

"So what are you gonna do this summer?" Conner seemed really curious.

"Same thing I usually do." I answered directing my attention to him and not the pavement we were passing.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Sleep, hang out with everyone and lay by the pool." I giggled a bit. Conner wasn't the weirdo I thought of him to be. He was actually nice but I only thought of him as a friend... to bad he didn't feel like that.

"Oh. That's cool." He gripped the steering wheel tighter.

Pretty soon we reached the party. This year it was in a patch of woods. "Want something to drink?" Conner asked me.

"Sure. Thanks." When Conner walked away to get the drinks Taylor walked up to me.

"Gabby!" Taylor squealed.

"Your excited." I giggled.

"Well, it's summer. Of course, I'm excited." She said like it was obvious.

Troy walked up to us with smile stuck on his lips. Oh, god, I wished he would stop always smiling. It makes me get lost in his big, gorgeous, blue eyes. Then, I end up looking like a moron staring at him with a dreamy look on my face. I had no idea how Troy didn't know yet. I thought I made it pretty obvious, even though I tried not to. "Hey, Gabs... Taylor, what's up?" I melt when he calls me Gabs. I love how only _he_ calls me that. It makes me giddy inside. Yeah, I know. Could I get anymore corny? But, hey, I'm in love."Nothing." Taylor answered with me still stuck in my thoughts about Troy.

"Where's your date, Gabs?" Troy asked me when I let go of my thoughts.

"He's not my date." I replied. "He only gave me a ride here and is hanging out with me when he comes back with our drinks."

"That's a date." Troy argued.

"Whatever." I let it go. I looked around and spotted Conner making out with some girl. "Oh, hmm. Guess he's not my date." I pointed over to Conner and the girl sucking faces with each other.

"Score!" Troy exclaimed. Just then Chad strolled over to us.

"So, uh, Taylor... since I invited you to this party, your thanks is dancing with me." A smirk grew onto his face.

"Well, if you insist." Taylor took his hand as they walked over to the bunch of kids who were already dancing.

"When is she ever gonna tell him? It's so obvious she likes him." I stated without looking at Troy.

"Seriously. And he's so oblivious to the fact she likes him." Troy agreed.

I could feel him looking at me. I glanced up at him and then looked again, longer. We both looked into each other's eyes. I loved his eyes more than his smile. You could look into those things and never get bored. We both leaned in. I could feel my heart beating faster and faster. I thought it was gonna pop out of my chest. Troy was leaning closer to me, a lot closer. Then I heard the echo of someone's voice screaming 'cops'. Not again. Troy took my hand and started racing out of the woods, having a death grip on my hands. A huge grin started forming on my face. I tired to keep myself from smiling, but I mean come on, I'm holding hands with Troy Bolton and we almost kissed. Oh my god! We almost kissed! I repeated that in my head until it became realistic.

_So, now what's gonna happen? _

_Please, please review. This is my first story and I hope people like it. And I would really really love for you to say what you think of it. Thanks for reading it. _

**A/N:** _You guys should know Troyella doesn't happen soon. Or ever? Hmm. I wonder. Haha. I __just don't wanna give too much away. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

We reached his car and he unlocked it and rushed me to get in on the passenger side.

I sat there staring ahead thinking how we almost kissed . That moment kept replaying in my head like an 80's pop song. Troy broke the silence.

"You okay?" He asked catching his breath.

"Yeah." I answered not really paying attention.

"You wanna go home or-" Troy got cut off my by me.

"Yeah. Can you just take me home?" I answered hoping he wouldn't try to get me to stay out. Troy said nothing, started the car and drove to my house.

"Thanks." I forced myself to smile during this awkward situation.

"No problem. I'll see ya at Taylor's party tomorrow."

I stepped out of the car and closed the heavy door. I walked briskly up my steps and opened the door that leads to my living room. I hurried up to my room and collapsed on my bed. I kept replaying tonight over and over again when I heard my cell phone that interrupted by thoughts. "Hello?"

"Gabby! Did you get out of the woods?" The voice on the other line was Taylor. It was just like her to worry about something like this.

"I got home. I'm fine." I said in a calm voice.

"Who gave you a ride?" I could hear the curiosity in her voice.

"Troy." I said in a flat tone.

"Woah. Care to elaborate?" She didn't mean that as a question.

"Not really."

"Gabby..." Taylor started.

"Okay! I'll tell you Miss nosy." I giggled

"That's all I ask." She was pleased.

"Well we almost kissed and then he grabbed my hand and started running when someone screamed 'cops'. The whole ride home was pretty awkward." I sighed.

"You guys almost kissed?!?!" Taylor squealed.

"Yeah..." I said like it wasn't a big deal.

"Oh my god, did you tell him?!?" I could tell she was excited.

"No!" I was shocked. She knew I couldn't tell him.

"And why not?"

"Why won't you tell Chad?" I knew I shouldn't have brought Chad into this but I wanted to make a point.

"What do you mean?" Taylor was playing dumb. A game she wasn't a pro at, lets say.

"Everyone can see you like him. I'll tell Troy when you tell Chad." I had to make that little bet with her because I know how bad she wanted me to tell Troy how I felt.

"Deal." Taylor sighed.

"Good. Tell him tomorrow at your party."

Taylor groaned then finally agreed. We said our goodbyes and hung up. Soon after that I fell asleep. My phone woke me up in the A.M.

"I hate you right now." I said still not knowing who it is.

"Gee. Thanks." The voice said sarcastically.

I groaned. "What do you want, Chad?"

"Do you need a ride to Taylor's party?"

"Oh yea. Thanks."

"I'll see ya then." He hung up.

I crawled out of bed and got into the shower. I got ready for Taylor's party. As soon as I reached the bottom of my stairs I heard Chad beeping his horn. It was like him to be such a gentleman. I ran out of my house and climbed into his car.

"Took you long enough." Chad said while driving. I rolled my eyes.

"So you gonna tell Taylor?" I asked him casually.

"Tell Taylor what?" He was curious.

"That you like her." I said in a sing-song voice.

"I don't like Taylor!" I could tell he was lying. "What about you and Troy?" A smirk appeared on his face.

"There is nothing about me and Troy." I said like it was nothing.

"Okay..." Chad said sarcastically.

"There isn't!" I argued.

"Why don't you tell him? It's so obvious."

A thought came to me. "I'll tell Troy when you tell Taylor."

Chad pulled into Taylor's driveway. "Deal." He agreed and got out of his car.

I smiled to myself and got out of Chad's car. I walked over to Taylor and Sharpay. "Hey! Happy Birthday." I exclaimed as I handed her her present.

Taylor grinned and accepted the present. "Thanks, Gabby." Chad walked over to us looking rather nervous. I smiled quietly to myself.

"Taylor, can I talk to you for a second?" Chad chocked out.

"Sure." They walked away from us. I decided to eavesdrop and listen in, Sharpay followed.

"What are you doing?" She whispered."

"Shh!" I scolded her.

I heard Chad sigh and say "Taylor, I- okay, this is really hard for me to say, but I like you a lot more than a friend."

I saw Taylor grinning. "You do?!?" I heard her ask with excitement.

"Yeah. I get it if you don't-" Chad said turning to walk away. Then my eyes widen as I saw Taylor stick her lips on Chad's." Sharpay was squealing behind me. Then it occurred to me that I would have to tell Troy. Suddenly, the new couple, Taylor and Chad, started walking towards me with their hands locked together. I closed my eyes tight hoping this was all an illusion, but unfortunately, it wasn't. I would have to tell Troy!

"What's up guys?" I asked while gulping.

Taylor sighed. "Now you don't have to tell Troy..."

"Wait, yes she does! She said if I told you she would tell Troy." Chad explained.

"What?!? She did the same thing with me." Taylor glared at me and then suddenly smiled. "That means you still have to tell Troy."

"What?!?!" The last thing I wanted to do was tell Troy. It could ruin our friendship.

"I'll be right back." Chad said walking away. It looked like he was walking over to... to TROY! Oh my god, what is he doing?!? Ugh. Troy came over to us with Chad following. "Gabby here needed to tell you something, Troy." Chad smirked.

"Okay, well I need to tell you guys something too. Hold on." Troy ran off to somewhere.

"God! I hate you right now." I glared towards Chad.

"Eh. You'll thank me."

"Yeah. I'm sure." I rolled my eyes and Troy came back over.

"Everyone this is my girlfriend. Melissa." Troy said proud of himself. My heart sank when I heard the word girlfriend. I couldn't believe this! Worst of all, he said he _liked _this girl. So, this probably wasn't _just _a girl. Maybe she was _the_ girl. Melissa was a blond with big green eyes. She had the perfect nose for her face. She wore a faded blue-jean skirt with a pink polo shirt and plain white flip flops to match. I studied her for a moment hoping to find some kind of flaw. Nothing. Not even a hair on her leg, they were shaved perfectly. Not a hair out of place. No blemishes. This girl was perfect.

"Hi, I'm Gabriellia." I stuck out my hand for a shake. She shook it politely. Everyone else introduced themselves.

"Will you excuse me a moment? Gabby." Taylor grabbed my arm and dragged me away from the group.

Girlfriend???? What's in store for Gabriellia next? Find out next chapter. And review. You don't know how much I love it when you review. It makes me smile.


	3. Chapter 3

_Last time: Everyone was at Taylor's for her party. Chad and her are now dating and Troy has a girlfriend. _

**Chapter 3**

"Girlfriend?!?" I asked in astonishment.

"I know, sweetie." Taylor said giving me a comforting hug. Sharpay walked over to us and joined in on the hug.

"I'm gonna kick little Melissa's ass." Sharpay said when we broke from the hug.

"No, Shar. It's my own fault. I should have told him, but its too late now." I put on a fake smile and we walked back to everyone else.

"What were you guys talking about?" Troy asked when we reached them.

"Girl stuff." Sharpay answered.

"Yeah. Too much information." Chad said while a disgusted look formed on his face.

"Uh, Gabby, can I talk to you for a second? Alone?" Troy asked me. Wait! Did he just call me Gabby? No. I mean he said everyone calls me that and he wanted something different. "Gabby?" Troy was trying to get my attention. I snapped out of my thoughts. He _did_ call me Gabby. I nodded slowly and we walked to a secluded area.

"What's up?" I said looking around and _not _at Troy.

"Well my one week anniversary with Melissa will be coming up and I wanted to know if this was an "okay" gift to give to her." I could hear the happiness in his voice. I sensed he was holding something out for me to look at.

"It's fine." I said coldly.

"You didn't even look at it." I knew he still had that cute little smile on his face but I knew if I looked at him I'd get lost in his eyes.

"I don't need to its perfect." I stated coldly... again.

"What's with you?" Troy asked sounding offended.

"Since when do you call me Gabby?" I still looked in front of me.

"Well you say you hate Gabs so..." His voice trailed off.

"I've asked you to stop calling me Gabs for almost 2 years and now you finally stop?!?" I was yelling now staring at Troy.

"Well, I mean-" He got cut off.

"Save it. Just don't call me Gabby." I started walking away.

"What do you want me to call you then?" Troy called after me.

"Nothing." I walked back over to everyone. I noticed Taylor and Sharpay weren't there. "Where's Taylor and Sharpay?" I asked Chad. The last thing I wanted to do was make contact with Melissa.

"Inside." Chad nodded his head towards the house. I smiled and went into Taylor's kitchen and spotted them sitting on the island.

"Hey." I hopped up next to them.

"What did Troy want?" Sharpay said in a mocking tone.

"Nothing." I shrugged.

"Come on, we know he wanted something." Taylor pushed me to tell. Troy walked in interrupting us.

"Gabby, can we talk?" Troy pleaded.

"No. I'm fine."

"Gabby? You never call her that, Troy." Taylor said surprised.

"Yeah. Well now he does." I got off the island and walked into Taylor's living room. Of course, Troy followed. _Great._

"What's with you, Gabby?" Troy asked seeming like he was concerned.

I wanted to die hearing Gabby. "Just leave me alone." I faced my back to him. "And stop calling me Gabby." I added.

"What do you mean?" He lightly touched my shoulder and I shrugged it off. "I have to call you something."

"No." I faced Troy. "You don't have to call me anything because you don't have to talk to me again." I walked out of Taylor's house. I know I looked angry and hurt, Chad tried stopping me. I just kept walking. I had no idea where I was going. I needed to get away from Troy and Melissa. God, I hated her. Even though she was really nice as soon as I met her. That's what bugged me... she was perfect. Ugh. Whatever. I kept walking.

I opened my cell phone, it read 8:54. I had no idea where I was. I just kept walking. I looked around trying to figure out where I was. My cell phone vibrated. It was Sharpay. "Hey." I answered.

"Where are you?" I heard Troy, Chad and Zeke laughing in the background.

"I don't know."

"What? How do you not know where you are?" Sharpay sounded confused. Shocking.

" I DON'T KNOW!" I hung up furiously.

I know I shouldn't have done that, but my annoyance level is really low right now and it wouldn't be that hard to piss me off. I turned around heading back. I then saw a fork. Did I turn? I'm pretty sure I went straight this whole time. I looked around. I then realized I knew exactly where I was. I saw a familiar street name. I was in Troy's neighborhood. That also meant I was in_ Melissa's_. I sighed and went back to Taylor's.

When I knocked on Taylor's door my cell phone said it was 9:27. Chad answered the door. "Hey, Gabby. Where ya been?"

"No where." I went inside and walked into Taylor's kitchen.

"Gabby!" Taylor and Sharpay squealed.

"Hey. Sorry about the little freak out on the phone, Shar." I had a sad smile.

"Eh. It happens." She smiled.

I looked around and saw Troy out of the corner of my eye. I wanted to look at him so bad. I promised myself I wouldn't. I walked to the fridge to get some water and Little Miss Perfect walked over.

"Hey. Gabriellia right?" Melissa had smile on her face.

"Yeah." I looked around being bored. I know I was being mean, but this girl was my enemy.

"So..." There was an awkward silence. Until, Troy walked over. _This is just peachy._

"Hey, sweetie." Troy leaned down and kissed Melissa's forehead. She giggled. I rolled my eyes and walked away. Troy followed me, of course excusing himself from his 'sweetie'.

"Can we talk?" Troy asked me. I sighed.

"What do you want?" I still had my back to him. I was doing that a lot lately.

"What's going on with you?" I could tell he was worried. Then it hit me. I rather be hating life and actually have Troy in my life than be happy and not have Troy in my life at all. What was I doing? He was one of my best friends. I need to get over him, but I can't. I tried that a thousand times.

"Uh, nothing." I smiled.

Troy look confused. "Weren't you just telling me not to talk to you and now you're all nice?

"Yeah. Sorry about that. There's just this thing going on in my life and it's really stressing me out." I blushed.

"What is it? Maybe I can help." Troy was comforting me.

I shook my head. "I'm over it." I said flashing Troy a smile.

We walked back over to everyone. By now the party had died down and there was only me, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Troy, and Melissa.

"Troy, I have to go. I have work tomorrow." Melissa stated. She probably just wanted to get away from me. She knew I didn't like her.

"Sure. Bye guys. I'll see ya tomorrow." Troy said. Melissa and him walked out of Taylor's house and I heard them drive off.

"I better get going too, babe." Chad said quickly kissing her. Sharpay and I smiled to each other.

"Aww. You two are sooo cute." Sharpay giggled.

"I'm glad I made that bet with you guys." I blushed now thinking of Troy.

"Whatever. Bye, Tay." Chad left and now it was just us girls.

"Pretty weird night huh?" I asked.

"Yeah. I mean Troy... girlfriend. Doesn't match up." Sharpay had a serious look on her face.

"I know." Taylor agreed.

"What are you gonna do, Gabby?" Sharpay looked at me.

"Nothing." I shrugged my shoulders. "I can't really do anything. He's happy with Melissa and I need to live with it."

"Wow. You really love him." Sharpay said amazed

I nodded and smiled. "Yeah. I do."

_Now what's going to happen with Troyella? _

_Review, pleasee. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Last time: Gabriellia isn't mad at Troy anymore. The girls were having a sleepover. _

**Chapter 4**

I awoke the next morning hearing Sharpay in her kitchen and Taylor still sleeping. I got up quietly and made my way to the kitchen. I sat at one of the bar stools.

"Hey, Gabby." Sharpay greeted me.

"Hello." I got up and poured myself a glass of orange juice.

"As soon as Taylor wakes up we can go to the club today...?" Sharpay asked while eating her toast.

"Sounds good to me." I agreed.

"Me too." Taylor announced as she walked into the room.

**AT THE CLUB**

"So, Gabby..." Sharpay said to me while moving her sunglasses onto her forehead.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"What's going on with you and Troy?"

"I don't know." I sighed thinking of Troy with... Melissa.

"Oh. Look! There's Chad... and Troy. With...

"Melissa." I said finishing Taylor's sentence.

"You okay, Gabby?" Sharpay asked me.

"Dandy." I said hoping she didn't catch my sarcasm.

Troy, Melissa, and Chad walked over to us. Oh my god. Troy looked so good with that shirt on. His hair was blowing in the wind while he kept laughing with Chad. Troy suddenly put his arm around Melissa. I felt tears ready to escape.

"Excuse me a sec." I said walking inside. I sat down in the cafe on a bar stool. God, I can't stand seeing Troy with Melissa. Sure, I've seen him with a thousand different girls. But, what he said about her and the way his gorgeous blue eyes gleamed when he said her name made me want to puke. I can't stand this. I want to hate Troy, but I've tried that and he doesn't give up until I'm not mad at him anymore.

I felt a hand lightly touch my shoulder. I whipped my head around to see Troy standing there with a big grin on his face. "Hey." I said to him.

"You okay? I just saw you walk in here looking really hurt. Is this about that "thing" you were talking about yesterday that was stressing you out?"

"Kinda." I shrugged.

"Wanna talk about it?" He sat down next to me.

"Not really." I looked away from him. And then of course Melissa walked up to us.

"Hey, sweetie." Troy gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey." Melissa returned the kiss. I walked out seeing that.

"There you are." Sharpay said when she saw me.

"Yeah. I think I'm gonna go." I picked my bag off the chair threw it over my shoulder.

"What? Why?" Taylor seemed worried. I just nodded my head towards the inside of the club. I left the club and started on my hike home.

God. I hated how Troy did this to me. I need to pick one; hate him and move on or... stay his best friend and nothing more and then be miserable for the rest of my life. I think I wanna do the first one. The only way for me to move on from him was to get him out of my life. I lost track of my thoughts when a car beeped their horn. I look over to the car stunned. It was Troy. Of course, Melissa was sitting on the passenger side. Troy stopped and put down his window.

"Are you in need of a ride?" He smiled at me. Jeez, why did he have to smile? I shook my head and kept walking.

"Your kidding. It's a mile and a half to your house." He drove so he was at my pace. I shrugged my shoulders and kept going. I decided not to talk to him.

"Your weird." He chuckled. I wanted to cry, but I promised myself to not ever let Troy see me cry. I knew if I did everything would come out; my feelings for him and how when I first saw him I was in love with him.

Troy was still driving at my pace. I finally turned to his car and said: "Just leave me alone, Troy! Is that hard?" I started walking again.

Troy just put up his window and drove right past me. Tears started to run down my cheeks. I sighed hearing my phone ring. "Hello?" I tried sounding happy.

"Hey! What's up? I haven't talked to you since school got out." I smiled hearing Ryan's voice. Now, I know what you're thinking; that I like Ryan. Please, Ryan Evans is one of my best friends nothing more. He's my best guy friend. Now that Troy is now longer my friend he is.

"Oh my gosh! Hey. How's Broadway going?" I asked wiping the remaining tears on my cheek. Ryan went to New York for the summer to be in Broadway.

"It's awesome. There are so many people I get to work with. I love it." I could hear the happiness in his voice. "So... told Troy yet?" I knew this topic was coming.

"He has a girlfriend."

"So...? He's had like a million and they mean nothing to him it seems like."

"No. This girl is different. Trust me. Just the way he looks at her you can tell." I explained.

"Oh, Gabby, I'm sorry." Ryan's comforting voice helped me feel better... a little.

"That's not the worst part though." I gulped. "He called me... Gabby." I sighed. I hated to think Troy calling me that.

"Wow." That's all Ryan said. "Sorry, but I gotta get back to work. Hang in there." Ryan hung up.

Before I knew it I was in front of my house. I climbed the stairs to my room and fell onto my bed. My phone started ringing. It was Troy, I hit the reject button. Pretty soon, it rang again. I picked up. "Hey, Chad."

"Hello. Do you wanna get some ice-cream with me and Tay?"

"Nahh. That's okay. You guys need some time to yourselves." I giggled.

Chad laughed at my comment. "Right you are." He hung up.

I closed my phone and sat there staring at my ceiling. My phone started ringing... again. Without seeing who it is, I answered.

"What the hell is with you?" The angry voice was Troy. I hung up without answering him. I needed to be left alone by him and I needed to find out how to tell him that. I didn't want to hurt him, that's the last thing I ever wanted to do.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Sharpay, Taylor, Chad and me were all at Taylor's house sitting in her living room doing nothing.

"Why do old ladies always like stuff with fruit fillings?" Sharpay asked randomly.

"Huh?" Chad said looking at her like an idiot.

"Well, they do! I mean my grandma always eats stuff like that and my great aunt..." Sharpay said it like it was obvious.

"Yeah, well-" Chad got cut off by someone calling his phone. "Hello?" Silence. "What? Why?" Silence again. "Taylor's house." Silence again. At this point I was wondering who Chad just invited to Taylor's. Chad closed his phone and slipped it back into his pocket.

"Who was that?" Taylor asked looking at Chad.

"Troy. He said Melissa just broke up with him." Chad replied.

"So you invited him here?!?! Where I am!" I was practically yelling.

"Yeah. Maybe you can tell him now." Chad had a smirk growing on his face.

"You moron, I'm not talking to him. Ever again." I crossed my arms.

"Yeah right. He'll walk through that door and you'll say sorry and you guys will be friends again, I bet." Chad protested.

"Whatever." There was a silence until the doorbell rang. Taylor got up and swiftly walked over and answered the door. Troy barged right in and stopped when he saw me causing Taylor to walk right into his back.

"Gabby, can we talk?" Troy pleaded.

"I believe you're hear to talk to Chad..." I got up and walked into the kitchen. Of course, Troy just had to follow.

"What's going on with you? With us?"

"Nothing. I'm just really grumpy this week." I looked out of the window.

"Theres more to it. I'm not an idiot." Troy stood next to me. "Talk to me, Gabs."

I melted when I heard Gabs roll of his tounge. I tried hiding my grin growing on my face. "Its nothing." I looked up at him and smiled.

"Okay, thank God." He let out a sigh of relief. "Can you help me get Melissa back?"

Unbelievable. He only wanted me to help him with Melissa. A tear rolled down my cheek. I wiped it quickly. Luckily, Troy didn't see it. I nodded. "She lives by you right?" I asked not knowing what I was getting myself into.

"Yeah. Thanks, Gabs." Troy gave me a quick hug. I left and drove to Melissa's house.

_What is Gabriellia doing now? Please review. More reviews means the chapters will come out faster. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Last time: Melissa broke up with Troy and Gabriellia was going to her house..._

**Chapter 5**

I parked my car and got out. As I was walking up to Melissa's door I sighed. I couldn't believe what I was doing. Am I really fixing the relationship with the guy I love and and another girl? God, was I a retard. I finally got up the nerve and rang the doorbell. I heard footsteps coming closer and then the door opened. Melissa's head popped out and she looked rather surprised to see me.

"Hey." I said sounding obvious that this was the last thing I wanted to do.

"Hi. Gabriellia right?" She wiped that shocked look on her face and smiled.

"Uh, yeah. C-Can we talk?" I managed to choke out.

"This is about Troy, huh?" She crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame.

"How did you know?" I asked confused.

"Let me guess; you came over to say thanks for breaking up with him-" I cut Melissa off right there.

"Try the total opposite." I took a deep breath and finally got the courage to say it. "You need to get back together with Troy. He really likes you and it seems like you're not just a girl to him. He really cares for you." I wanted to die saying that, but I put a fake little smile on my face and saw Melissa's face drop.

"What do you mean "just a girl"? Melissa gave me a confused look

"Well, Troy used to be like... a player and then you came and you-you changed him." I still kept that smile plastered to my face.

"No. I can't get back together with him." Melissa replied.

"What? Why?" I was smiling on the inside, but knowing that this would hurt Troy.

"You're in love with him. I see the way you look at him. He's like a crush for me who just happens to be my boyfriend. For you, he's a lot more." Melissa smiled. Like the smile when you know you're right about something, but don't want to be.

I can't believe it was that obvious. I hated to admit this, but she was right. "Well, yeah, I do, but it doesn't matter. He only thinks of me as a friend. Nothing else. Just get back together with him. You have no idea how upset he was. It hurt me to see him hurt." I couldn't believe I just said that all to Melissa. I sighed and turned around to leave.

"Wait!" She called after me

I turned around to face her.

"He changed because of me?" She had a smile forming onto her face.

I nodded with a half smile on my face. I hated this. It was obvious she wanted to be with him and everyone knew he wanted to be with her. Melissa was falling for the Troy Bolton Charm, the thing no girl can ever resist. Ever.

"Well, I guess-" Melissa paused. "Do you know where he is?"

"Country Club." I answered her question. I walked back to my car, got into the driver's seat and drove away. I didn't know where I was going. I knew I couldn't see Troy and Melissa get back together. What I just did was ripping my heart apart.

I pulled off of the interstate. I knew where I was. Back in my hometown. I drove to the park. The park where my dad taught me how to ride a two wheeler. I'll never forget that day.

_FLASHBACK_

_"No, daddy, I'll fall. I don't wanna fall." I shook my head._

_"C'mon. Your a big girl now. And big girls ride bikes." My dad gave me a warm hearted smile._

_"But, I can be a big girl without riding a bike." I tried to convince my dad._

_"Yes, but then you won't be aloud in the Secret Big Girl Club. And now that you're six you can become a member." He bent down to my view._

_"A secret club?!?" I gleamed._

_"Yes, but you have to know how to ride a bike. That's the only way to join." He smiled at me, trying to get me on that bike._

_I finally gave in. Within twenty minutes, I was riding a bike. Without training wheels. I was so proud of myself and the smile on my dad's face and my face never left that day. Until, on the way home._

_We were driving home. A truck swerved on the other side of the road. It hit us. My dad didn't make it. I remember waking up in a hospital bed. My mom told me that my dad was in heaven. I didn't fully understand, but I got the idea. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I was sitting at a picnic table now. The sun was peeking down over the horizon. Every time, I think of that day I want to cry. But, I don't. I keep reminding myself that the last few hours I spent with my dad were good ones, and that's what mattered.

My thoughts were interrupted by my vibrating cell phone in my pocket. "Hello?"

"Gabby! Thank you, thank you, thank you. You got me and Melissa back together." It was Troy. He sounded pretty happy. Even though I wanted to die hearing him call me Gabby.

"That's great!" I hope he couldn't sense my fake happiness.

"Yeah. Well I gotta go. Thanks." He ended the call.

I couldn't take it anymore. Tears began to fall down my cheeks. This has been one of the worst days in the last eleven years. Troy would never get it. He'll never see that I'm in love with him. My phone rang again. I answered.

"Hey, where are you?" A worried Sharpay asked.

"My hometown." I grinned saying that.

"Your hometown?" She questioned me. "Isn't that like an hour away?"

"Yeah. Just about. I'm coming back though." And with that I was getting off the picnic table walking back to the car.

"Just hurry, it's getting late." Sharpay warned me.

"I know. Bye, Shar." I closed my phone and put my car in drive.

In about an hour I pulled up into my driveway. I walked through my door and walked upstairs.

"Gabby, is that you?" My mom called after me.

"Yeah. Sorry, I'm late. I just had some catching up to do." I called down the steps to her. I hated lying to her about me going back to my hometown, but she would question me and go all therapist on me. That's the last thing I needed; my mom trying to get me to talk about my feelings.

I walked over to my balcony door. I opened it and stepped outside. I walked back into my room and picked out a book. I went back out to my balcony and started to read it.

I got interrupted by Troy climbing up to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

I must of scared him because he jumped back and almost lost his balance, I giggled at that.

"Uh, just dropping by?" He stated which sounded more like a question.

"Okay, then..." He reached the top and sat down across from me.

I closed my book and looked at him questioningly.

"I just wanted to thank you in person. You have no idea what this means to me."

"It's no big deal." I said looking into the distance.

"What' going on with you? You haven't been yourself lately. I'm worrying about you."

"What are you talking about? I'm fine." I smiled him probably the most fake smile ever.

"You know I see right through you?" He scoffed.

"Troy, just drop it! It's nothing you need to worry about, so just leave me alone about it." I was now standing up very angry with Troy.

He stood up and put his hands on my shoulders. "You have me worried. Talk to me." It seems like Troy Bolton is begging.

"It. Is. Nothing." I said slowly hoping he's get it.

"Whatever. If you wanna talk call me. I'm always gonna be here for you." And with that Troy climbed down and left.

_Well, I hope you guys liked this one. _

_REVIEW?!? pleasee. Review. It will make me smile and when I smile that means stories come out faster. GASP! Haha. But, please review. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I woke up to my phone ringing the next morning. "Hello?" I answered still half asleep.

"Hey!" Said a wide awake Ryan. "Oh, sorry. I forgot the time difference. Thought you'd be awake."

"No. It's okay." I shrugged it off. "What's up?"

"Nothing. I'm just on break and gave you a call." Ryan answered.

"Oh. Cool. So, what play are you doing?" I asked.

"Oklahoma. I'm just a back up dancer, though. Nothing big."

"That's great. Do you know when you'll be home?"

"I think next week, or something like that." He didn't sound too promising.

"Good. I miss you." I giggled.

"I know. I miss everyone." He sighed. "Ugh. Well I have to go. Bye, Gabby."

"Bye, Ry." I closed my phone and walked downstairs.

"Morning, Honey." My mom greeted me.

"Hey." I said as I got a glass of water.

"I have to go into work today and then Jenny is stopping by later with a surprise for you."

"Really? What surprise?" I asked eagerly.

My mom shrugged."You'll have to wait and see. Bye, sweetie." My mom said as she walked out the door. I walked into the living room and sat down. I decided to call Taylor.

"Hey." Taylor answered.

"Hi. Do you wanna go to the mall today? I'm so bored." I said as I fell back on the couch.

"Sure. Can Chad go?" She asked sounding innocent.

"Fine." I gave in. "I'll call Sharpay."

"Okay. Bye, Gabby." We hung up and I called Sharpay.

About an hour later the four of us were at the mall. "Shoe sale!" Sharpay squealed as she ran into a store.

"Her enthusiasm amazes me sometimes." Chad laughed.

"I know" Taylor agreed.

"Seriously." I giggled.

After a couple hours at the mall we all went to Chad's house.

"I swear I've never seen someone shop as much you did, Sharpay." Chad stated.

"Well, hello? Shoe sale!" She replied on a 'duh' tone.

"Do you guys wanna watch a movie or something?" Chad asked.

"Sure." The three of us answered.

Chad got up and put in the movie. About five minutes into it my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Gabby, I need your help." It was Troy.

I frowned hearing Gabby. "Sure, what is it?" I asked.

He sighed. "Can you just come over?"

"Yeah, I'll be there soon." I hung up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Taylor asked me.

"Uh, Troy needs my help. I'm guessing it's with Melissa. Or he's still gonna keep bugging me about what's going on." I sighed

"What are you talking about?" Taylor asked confused.

"Nothing. I gotta go." And with that I walked out of Chad's house and drove to Troy's.

When I arrived I rang the doorbell. "Thank god, you're here." A nervous Troy said while opening the door.

"Is everything okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, actually everything is great." A smile appeared on his face.

"Then why am I here?" I was completely confused here.

"I-I think I'm in love with Melissa and I need your help on how to tell her."

"Oh." I replied shocked and completely heartbroken. "I think you need to figure this one out." I said in a calm voice.

"No, please. I really need help with this one." He pleaded.

"NO! This is your relationship, YOU figure it out!" I just blew up. I couldn't stand hearing about him and Melissa. I just lost it.

"Chill out. I only asked. God." Troy said sounding annoyed.

"Do you not get it?!? I have a life of my own! I don't need to help you with your stupid relationship problems!" I yelled.

"Well, you could have said that before!" Troy shouted.

"No, I felt so bad for you because you've never been in a serious relationship. It's pretty pathetic." I glared at him.

"Whatever." Troy said shaking his head.

I sighed. "All we do is fight. I don't think this friendship of ours is working out." I stated in a regular voice.

"What?" Troy looked at me surprised.

"I just hate fighting with you and that's all we do. We should just stop like... talking to each other." I said looking at my feet.

"Oh yeah. Well, I mean if that's what you want."

"Yeah." I wore a sad smile and left.

When I got back to Chad's I could feel tears ready to pour down my face.

"Hey! Where ya been?" Chad greeted me as I walked in.

I just couldn't hold it in anymore and started bawling. Taylor rushed over to me and pulled me into a hug. "Jeez, Chad." She mumbled.

"What? I didn't say anything wrong!" He argued.

I calmed myself down to talk. "No. It's okay."

"Then why did you just start crying randomly?" Sharpay asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"Well what Troy needed help with was a little uncomfortable for me. He wanted to know how to tell Melissa he loved her." I sighed.

"What?!?" They all asked at once.

I just nodded looking down. My phone started to ringing. I sniffled and tried to sound happy. "Hello?"

"Hey, Gabby. Jenny is here." My mom told me.

"Okay! I'll be right home." I closed my phone. I told Chad, Taylor and Sharpay goodbye then headed home.

_So, what could this surprise be? And Troyella not friends anymore?!? Troy in love with Melissa?!? Hmm. I wonder what is gonna happen. Bwhaha. REVIEW!!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Last time: Gabriellia and Troy are no longer friends. [ Also, Jenny had a surprise for Gabriellia. _

**Chapter 7**

I walked through my door and saw my aunt. I ran over to her and she wrapped me in a hug. She's my mom's little sister. Even though she's my aunt she's like the big sister I never had. And now Jenny is living my dream life. She's 23 and currently moves back and fourth from New York and France for work. She works for some fashion magazine in France. I can never remember the name of it.

"Gosh, you're so pretty, Gabby." Jenny said when she looked at me.

"Thanks. I love your new hair." I replied. She used to have dark brown hair, but I convinced her to dye it blond. "So what was that surprise?" I asked innocently.

"Oh. That surprise." She knew I was onto her. "I asked you to keep that a secret." She said looking at my mother.

"Sorry." My mom blushed.

"Well anywhoser, I was wondering if you would like to join me for the summer in... FRANCE!" Jenny asked me.

My jaw dropped. I've always wanted to go to France. "What?!? Are-are you serious?" I asked in complete shock.

"Well, duh. Who else would I ask?"

"I-I would love that." I gleamed.

"Great. Plane leaves tomorrow at 8 AM. I have to go now though. I have some friends here that I haven't seen for awhile." She said her goodbyes and then left.

"Mom, France?!?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, if you wanna go."

"Uh, yeah!" I said in a 'duh' tone.

"Okay, but you have to understand you can't go there and then decide you don't like it and come back home. You're there for the rest of the summer." My mom explained to me.

"I know, mom. But. The whole summer? Wow." I sighed. My dream is to go to France, but this is the summer before senior year. I needed to talk to Taylor. She always knows what to do. "Hey, mom, I'll be back." I said as I walked out of the house and drove back to Chad's.

I rang the doorbell and heard Chad yell to come in. Lazy. I walked in and Sharpay being Miss Nosy had to ask first. "Where were you?"

"Well, you guys know Jenny right?" I asked. They nodded in response.

"Yeah. She was hot." Chad replied. Taylor glared at him and hit his arm.

"Well anyway... she came to ask me if I wanted to spend the summer with her in... FRANCE!" I squealed.

"What? Are you serious?" Taylor and Sharpay asked at the same time.

"Are you going?" Chad asked in a serious tone.

"I don't know. My mom was all you have to spend the whole summer there and you just can't get there and decide to go home. So, if I go... I'm there for the whole summer."

"Wow." That was all Taylor said.

"You gonna tell Troy?" Sharpay asked directing that towards me.

"Why would I? We aren't friends anymore." I said with my heart breaking, but refused to let them know that.

"What do you mean "not friends anymore"? Sharpay asked using air quotes.

I shrugged my shoulders. "All we do is fight and I got tired of that and I said we shouldn't be friends anymore. No big deal." I stated hoping they didn't catch my sadness.

"No big deal?!?" Sharpay shouted. "You are in LOVE with this guy and- you're such an idiot." She whispered the last part but I still heard her.

"I am not an idiot." I yelled back.

"But you're acting like one." Sharpay argued. "Just tell him. Seriously. You make it sound like it's such a big deal."

"I don't wanna ruin our friendship." I whispered.

"Oh, trust me, you've ruined that, Gabriellia." Taylor said.

I was wondering why Chad sat there like a log. It was like him to crack a joke anytime now. He looked sorta nervous, like he was hiding something.

Chad sighed. "Look, Gabby, Troy would kill me if I told you this, but he liked you a lot last year and he was gonna tell you until you started dating that Bryan kid." He told me. Then he whispered: "And it's my fault he's like this." I heard it, but dropped the subject.

"That was last year. And besides, I don't like Troy anymore." I said as I crossed my arms.

Sharpay shook her head at me. "You're supposed to be the smart one and you can't even see what's right in front of your face." She mumbled.

"What kind of friends are you guys? Except Chad. I mean you tell me to get over Troy and now that I have you call me stupid." I glared at Taylor and Sharpay.

"Look, Gabby-" Taylor started.

"Save it." And with that I left and went home.

When I got up to my room I found Troy on my balcony. What is he doing here? I walked over and stepped out.

"Hey." He greeted me.

"Troy, what are you doing here?" I sighed.

"What's going on with you? I mean you tell me you don't want to be my friend anymore. That hurt." He was telling the truth, I saw it in his eyes. What was I doing? I hurt him and that's the last thing I wanted to do. Troy interrupted my thoughts when he spoke again. "We're best friends. You can tell me anything."

I shook my head. "That's exactly why I _can't_ tell you." I looked at Troy. I felt the pain in my heart. I took a deep breath and walked back into my room, pulling down the curtains while leaving a very hurt and confused Troy outside.

Soon after I heard Troy climb down and that's when I broke down. Tears poured down my face. More coming each minute. I hated how this was. I've liked Troy since I lied eyes on him, and now, I can't even be friends with him. It kills me, but now Troy is out of my life... for good. And that's the way it had to be.

_So, what's gonna happen with Gabriellia in France? What about Troyella? Ever gonna happen? Will Gabriellia make up with Sharpay and Taylor before she leaves for France?_

**NEXT CHAPTER: **_Gabriellia leaves for France. _

_REVIEW! Please. It means so much to me if you review. Not even a long one just say if you like the story or not or if you would like to see something happen. _


	8. Chapter 8

**  
Chapter 8**

After I wiped my tears away and washed my face so my mom wouldn't question me I went downstairs to get something to eat.

"Mom, are you making something for dinner tonight?" I asked with my head in the fridge.

"No, I thought you could order a pizza or something. I have to run into work."

"Oh. Okay. Bye, mum."

"Bye, honey." My mom kissed my forehead and left.

I sighed. This is gonna be a _long _summer. I heard my phone ringing upstairs and sprinted to my room. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey..." It was Sharpay. Surprise, surprise.

"Hi. Sorry for blowing up on you guys-" Sharpay cut me off.

"No, it's our fault. I mean we tell you to get over Troy and now you do-" This time I cut her off.

"No, I'm not over Troy. I think I said that just to convince myself." I cracked my neck. I always do that when I'm tense.

"Okay, but me and Tay are sorry too." Sharpay sounded sincere.

"It's okay. You guys wanna sleep over tonight? Seeing, I'm leaving for France tomorrow."

"You're going?!?" I heard Taylor in the background.

"Uh, yeah, I am."

"We'll be over. Bye, Gabby." Sharpay ended the call.

I'm going to France I repeated in my mind. Oh my god, I'm going to France and I still have to pack! I darted upstairs to start packing. I hope we had everything I needed.

I had all my clothes packed when I heard the doorbell. I ran downstairs and saw Taylor and Sharpay standing there.

"Hey. Come in." They walked in and we headed up to my room where I continued packing.

"So, you and Troy really aren't friends anymore?" Sharpay asked as she plopped on my bed.

My shoulders dropped as I glared at her. "I really don't wanna talk about this anymore. To answer your question; no, we aren't friends anymore. It's for the best."

"So, do you still love him?" Taylor asked.

They obviously don't get that I don't want to talk about this subject. I nodded slowly. "Yeah, I do. But, whatever. I'm going to France, I could meet a boy there. With an accent." I giggled.

Taylor and Sharpay looked at each other and then busted out laughing. I shook my head at them and smiled. I continued packing my things to go to France. I still couldn't believe I was _actually_ going.

I finished packing everything and we were watching a movie in my room. "I still can't believe you're leaving." Taylor said randomly.

"I know, but I'll call you guys like everyday." I said giving Taylor a hug.

I glanced at the digital clock in my room. My eyes widen when I saw it was already one in the morning. "Crap! I have to be up in like six hours." I looked over at Sharpay who was already sleeping.

Taylor slightly laughed when she saw Sharpay. "She's always the first one asleep."

"I know." I agreed.

Shortly after I fell asleep only to wake up to my mom stirring me awake. "Come on, Gabby, get up." She whispered.

I moaned and turned my back to her.

"You don't wanna miss your flight now come on!" She said in a whisper yelling sorta way.

"Fine." I groaned and walked into the bathroom.

When I came out I saw Taylor up. She gave me a sad smile. "I can't believe you're gonna be gone all summer." She said with a frown on her face.

"I know, Tay, but you have little Miss Sharpay." I giggled.

"Talking about me?" Sharpay said as she sat up. "I can't believe it either; that you're going away for the whole summer." Sharpay walked over to me and gave me a hug. Taylor joined in.

"Okay, c'mon guys. I'll call you two every day. Stop this." I giggled.

"Well I have to go over to Chad's. Bye, Gabby. Call us as soon as you land." Taylor gave me a quick hug before she slipped through the door.

My phone started ringing and I saw it was Ryan. "Hey you." I giggled.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Well, actually I'm packing."

"Packing for what?" Ryan asked confused.

"Well, for the rest of the summer I'm going to France." I gleamed.

"Are you serious?!? That's awesome." Ryan exclaimed.

"I know! I still can't believe I'm going."

"What did Troy have to say to this?" I knew this was coming.

"Uh, he sorta doesn't know." I said scratching my scalp.

"You're kidding right?" I could hear the shock in his voice.

"No, I'm not. I gotta go though. I don't wanna miss my flight."

"Okay, Bye Gabby." He sighed and I ended the call.

"Who was that?" Sharpay asked me when I closed my phone.

"Your brother."

She rolled her eyes hearing that. "He gets annoying doesn't he?"

I giggled. "Nah. He's cool."

"Weirdo." Sharpay smiled. "I have to go though." She frowned. "Bye, Gabby." She hugged me. "Remember, if you meet a cute French guy give him my number."

"I will." I laughed.

"I'll miss you. Bye, Gabby."

"I'll miss you too." Then Sharpay left and I took my bags downstairs to wait for Jenny.

I heard the doorbell ring and opened it. I saw Jenny standing there with a smile on her face. "Ready to go?"

"Yup." I answered. "Mom! Come on!" I yelled.

Within twenty minutes we were at the airport and my mom was saying her goodbyes and, of course, getting teary.

"I'll be fine mom." I reassured her.

"I know. It's just... my little girl is growing up so fast. You're father would be so proud."

I was getting teary when my mom said that. "Thanks mom." I said and she pulled me into a hug.

"Well, I don't want you missing that flight. You better go." My mom said with a smile growing on her face.

"Bye mom." I turned around and walked towards the metal detectors with Jenny when I heard someone calling out my name. I turned around and saw...

_Hmm. Who could this be? I kinda left you with a cliffy. _

_You know the drill... REVIEW!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I turned around to see Taylor running towards me. She dodged a couple of suitcases in her way and finally made it over to me. "Uh, Tay? What are you-?" I couldn't finish the question.

"Here." She said out of breath handing me a crinkled piece of notebook paper.

"What's this?" I asked taking the piece of paper from her hands.

"I don't know. It's from Chad who said it was from Troy to you. He was supposed to give it you like two years ago and Chad was cleaning his room today and found it. It must be important because Chad called me ordering me to come here and give you this." She explained.

"It's from Troy?" I asked confused. What would Troy need to tell me from two years ago?

"Yes. Now you better go. You're gonna miss your flight." She smiled at me and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you." I said with a sad smile while shoving the note in my pocket.

"Me too. Bye, Gabby. Have fun!"

We said a few more things and she left. Pretty soon we were on the plane getting ready for take off. I sighed and put my seat belt on.

"You okay?" Jenny asked as she looked over at me.

I nodded in response.

What was I doing? Yes, I've wanted to go to France forever. And yes, I do want to spend my summer here. Jeez, why did I agree to this? I don't wanna go to France. I wanna be here with my friends. With- No. Don't go there, Gabriellia. You promised yourself you wouldn't think about him and you're not going to.

"Who is it?" Jenny pulled me from my thoughts nudging my shoulder.

"Huh?" I asked.

"The boy. Who is he?"

"Wow, you're good."

"I know." She smiled proudly. "So... who is he?"

"He's my best friend, and I'm not anything more to him. Just his best friend who happens to be a girl. The one who helps him when he screws up with a girl. The one who is always there for everything. The one who's in love with him... and he doesn't even know." I sighed and looked out the window.

I directed my attention over to the wall sized window and saw... Troy! What was he doing here? He knows what I said to him. Suddenly, a girl with blonde hair walked up to him and set her arms across his waist. _Melissa._

Now, I regret everything. Everything, I did. Fixing Troy's relationship problems. Telling Troy I don't want to be friends with him when the truth is I _need_ to be friends with him. I regretted getting on this flight to France which will hold me captive for the rest of the summer. And most of all, not telling Troy._ Troy._ I remembered the note.

"Please fasten your seat belts. We'll be taking off." The pilot said over the intercom. I didn't have to worry about my seatbelt. I'm always paranoid about this sorta thing.

I took the note out of my pocket and it read;

_Dear Gabriellia_

_I know we've only known each other for about five months now, and this note thing is a little corny. I need to tell you that I'm falling in love with you. I'm not saying that like I say it to the other girls, because I'm in love with you. So, I was wondering if you'd like to be my girlfriend?_

_-Troy_

It was dated October 9th, 2006.

I felt the plane take off from under me. This was it. My whole summer has been ruined. I had that chance with Troy, I never told him. I've been hiding this feeling from him and he feels the same way. Or _felt. _What if he's over me? He did say he _loved_ Melissa. I closed my eyes tight hoping I'd wake up from this horrible dream.

I didn't. I opened my eyes to the same fright.

"What's wrong?" Jenny said looking at me concerned.

"Everything." I said simply as tears started pouring down my cheeks.

"What? I thought you wanted to go to France-" I cut Jenny off.

"I don't know what I want anymore. I'm more confused then I've ever been in my entire life." I set my head against the window and looked at the bright blue sky we were in. To me, it was a gray storm. On my life.

"Gabby, are you gonna be okay?" Jenn touched my shoulder lightly.

"I have no idea. I don't know anything right now." I closed my eyes letting the tears fall down my cheeks.

This was my summer. Crying over Troy. Wondering if he still likes me or if he actually told Melissa he loves her. He must of moved on. Not knowing what could have happened with me and Troy. Not knowing anything.

I don't know how long I've been on the plane. I held the note in my hands with a death grip on it, like if I were to let it go, I would never see it again. My eyes hurt from crying. I just wanted to get off this plane and go home. I didn't want to go to France, but as my mom said. I'm here for the whole summer. That is just terrific. I looked over and saw Jenny was sleeping. Then I thought that I need to get over Troy. France could be the best thing for me. Not staying at home and having to see Troy with Melissa. France is a good thing for me. Who knows maybe I'll meet a French guy like Shar told me to.

_Uh oh. Does Troy still have feelings for Gabriellia? And does Gabriellia really wanna get over Troy?_

_Review! Please let me know what you guys think of this chapter and sorry this one was a little short._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

We finally reached the apartment Jenny had for the summer. It was... decent. Yeah. Who am I kidding? This was practically the nicest apartment ever. Two master sized bedrooms, a pool up on the roof, a kitchen and a living room.

"Which room do you want?" Jenny asked me.

"I don't know..." I walked into one of the bedrooms. "I'll take this one." I shouted from in the room.

"What a surprise." Jenny stated walking into the room. "The one with the balcony?"  
"Yup." I smiled.

"What was going on with you on the plane?" Jenny raised an eyebrow.

"Oh that? Nothing." I felt my cheeks growing red.

"Uh huh. Well, I'm here if you wanna talk." She told me and walked out of the room.

I walked over to the big bed and fell onto it. I frowned. This was my whole summer. In a foreign country, only knowing one person. Great. I can't believe I was here for the whole summer. I thought this would be good. No, it is. France gives me a chance to get over Troy and I need to get over him, he's over me. Well then why was he at the airport? I couldn't help but ask myself that question. Oh! I had to call Taylor. I got off my bed and got my phone then dialed Taylor's number.

"Bonjour." Taylor answered.

"Hey." I giggled.

"So, how is it there?" An eager Taylor asked.

"It's awesome. I can't wait until it's dark out and all the lights will be on. The apartment is amazing." I smiled.

"That's awesome. So, uh. What about that note?"

I bit my bottom lip. "Uh. Well, it_ is_ from two years ago."

"And..."

"And Troy asked me to be his girlfriend and said he was falling in love with me." I couldn't help but grin at that.

"IN LOVE WITH YOU?!?!?" Taylor shouted.

"That's what he says." I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Taylor turned serious.

"It's from two years ago. I doubt he still feels the same. He's moved on. I was the idiot who waited too long."

"Technically, Chad's the idiot because he never gave you the note." Taylor informed me.

"Well, maybe that's how it was supposed to happen. Maybe, Troy and I aren't meant to be." I couldn't believe I just said that.

"Gabriellia Montez! You better bite your tounge at that sentence!" Taylor yelled.

"What? If we were meant to be I would have gotten that note."

"Here we go again. Gabriellia, open your eyes. Troy is still in love with you!"

I couldn't say anything to defend myself seeing as Taylor hung up on me. I groaned and decided to call Chad.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Why do you have to be so stupid sometimes?" I groaned.

"Oh. Hey, Gabby. I guess you got the note. Huh?" I could hear the guilt in his voice.

"Yeah, I did."

"Look, I'm really, really, really, really sorry. I feel like such a fag right now." He sighed.

"I'm not mad. Just depressed."

"God, I'm such a dick!" He exclaimed.

"Chad, relax."

"But, now you and Troy are like... ruined."

"Well if Troy and I were meant to be I would have gotten the note. So, stop beating yourself up. I gotta go anyway. Bye, Chad." I ended the call and walked out to the kitchen.

"Hey." Jenny said.

I smiled in response.

"You don't wanna be here do ya? You wanna be with that boy of yours?"

"What boy? He doesn't even look at me twice." I set my head in my hands while leaning on the counter.

"You said you were in love with him." Jenny said.

"Still am." I corrected her.

"Then why did you come with me when you can be at home with all your friends and the boy you love?" She asked.

"Because. I don't think he loves me anymore."

"Anymore?!? You mean he told you he loved you?!?" Her jaw dropped.

"No. It was in a note. From two years ago." I sighed. "And now he has a girlfriend who he thinks he loves. France is a good thing for me. I'll be able to get over Troy and that's what I need most right now."

"Well, if you say so."

"Yeah. I do." I smiled.

"Okay, well you wanna go to the Eiffel Tower tonight?"

"Oh my gosh, yes!" I grinned.

"Well go get ready."

I did as I was told. I was so excited to go there. Maybe tonight was the night I'll meet my French boy.

When I got of the shower and I was dressed I decided to call Sharpay.

"Hey you." She chirped.

"Hello. Guess where I'm going tonight?"

"Where?"

"The Eiffel Tower!" I exclaimed.

"Lucky!" She scoffed.

"I know, I know." I laughed.

"Well, Zeke is here."

"Oh, I see." I giggled and hung up.

We were now in front of The Eiffel Tower.

"Lots of lights. Huh?" Jenny asked me nudging my shoulder.

I nodded my head. "Yeah." I agreed still looking at it.

"So, theres this_ delicious _restaurant here. Do you wanna go?"

I looked over at Jenny. "Yes!" I grinned.

"Okay." Jenny laughed.

We walked back over to her car and she drove to the restaurant. Of course, Jenny had to order for me. I know French and all, but the waiter would probably be pretty annoyed. I can understand French, but speaking it? That's a whole different story.

When we went back to the hotel I went straight into my room. When I sat onto my bed my phone started to ring and Ryan's picture showed on the screen. "Hello there." I smiled.

"Hey, Miss French." Ryan laughed.

"Oh my god. It's amazing here."

"Have you seen the Eiffel Tower yet?"

"Yes I did. We just went tonight." I grinned.

"I want pictures." He ordered.

"Uh, too bad I didn't take any, huh?"

"What?! How can you go to the Eiffel Tower and not take pictures. That's not human."

"What? So, now I'm not human?"

"Well-" He paused. It sounded like he was talking to someone. "We are gonna have to finish this talk about you being human or not later."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Hollywood." I giggled.

"Haha. Funny." He hung up.

I fell back onto my bed with a smile. Yeah, my summer won't be picture perfect. Troy liked me at one point. I'm still in love with Troy and now I'm not even friends with him. I'm not seeing the positive side of this. Whatever. I need to get over Troy and France will let me do that. Hopefully.

_Yuck. This one was so boring and junk. Please leave a review. They're greatly appreciated. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**2 months later**

Wow. I can't believe I was only here for two months. My mom let me off the hook, and said I could come back whenever. I go back home tomorrow morning. France has been amazing, but I need to go home. At the beginning of this experience I never thought I'd be this happy after all this was over. I never thought I would miss this place so much. I mean the accents, the food, the sights, the boys. Yes, the boys. I've met a pretty special one here too. His name is Marc. He has the cutest accent, one of the sweetest guys I've ever met. Too bad he was only a summer fling. I have to call him and tell him I'm leaving. I picked up my phone and called my French Boy.

"Bonjour, Miss Ella." He answered.

"Bonjour." I giggled. Ella was a nickname he came up with for me.

"Is there something you need?"

"Yeah." I sighed.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" He asked in that cute French accent.

"Well, I'm leaving tomorrow morning. I'm going back home..."

"Oh. I see."

"Uh, yeah. So-" He didn't let me finish.

"Mind if I join you on that plane?" He asked.

"What?!?"

"Yes. Care if I join?"

"You mean come to America?!? With me?!?" I grinned.

"Well if that's okay with you."

"I would love that! But, I don't know how this will run with my mom. I mean where would you stay?"

"I have money for a hotel."

"But-" He didn't let me get another word in.

"I'm coming. Now I must go pack to fly home on a plane with a lovely woman." He hung up.

I loved how he called me a woman and not a a girl. It made me feel so grown up. He just made me feel good about myself.

Now, I bet your wondering what's going on with me and a certain blue eyed blue, huh? Well, let's just say when I came to France and I made that little promise to myself, that I kept that promise. Yes, I got over Troy.

It's just when I first saw Marc my feelings for Troy just kinda... disappeared. I don't know where they went, but they weren't with me anymore. To tell the truth, I liked it that way. Troy wasn't ever gonna come around and now I don't have to worry about that. I couldn't care less about him and Melissa. Also, I really don't care what happens with our friendship. He doesn't mean as much to me as he used to. I haven't talked to him since that day on my balcony. Even though I have to say I miss him. A lot. No, I have Marc. He's a good, sweet, cute, awesome guy and I need to get over Troy. I like Marc, not Troy.

"Hey, sweets." Marc greeted me with a kiss on the cheek.

"Bonjour." I curtsied. I love how we always act like little kids. He's so cute.

"So, you two are gonna be okay, right?" Jenny asked.

"Yes and I talked to my mom and she said Marc can stay in our guest room until he comes back." I told her.

"Okay, well, I guess this is goodbye, Gabby." Jenny said with her lips tucked in.

"Yeah. I guess..." She pulled me into a hug.

"I can't believe it's only been two months. I feel like you've been here for a year. But, I understand you wanna go home early. You're homesick." Jenny said.

"You'll be okay." I hugged her. "You might even meet your French Boy." I whispered.

"I hope!" She rolled her eyes.

I took a deep breath. "Bye, Jenny." I gave her one last hug and walked off.

I found my seat and Marc sat down next to me.

"So, what's your hometown like?" He asked still with that French accent I loved.

"Eh. It's okay. But you're gonna stand out with that accent."

"What accent? I believe _you_ have the accent." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes and smiled up at him. "You're awesome."

He shrugged. "I get that a lot from Americans."

I giggled and rested my head on his shoulder.

"So, you think you're friends will like me?"

"Of course. Sharpay might get a little hyper considering you're French. Taylor will be happy to finally meet you and you and Chad will be good friends."

"That's all your friends?" He laughed.

"No. Just the close ones."

"Ah. I see."

The plane finally landed back in New Mexico. Marc and I walked out. I took a deep breath. Man, how I missed this air. We walked over to where we saw Sharpay, Taylor, and Chad. Well, I ran and Marc tried to keep up.

"Gabby!" Taylor yelled and pulled me into a death grip hug. When she let go Sharpay pulled me into another one of those hugs.

"We missed you so much." Sharpay squealed.

"I missed you guys too." I agreed. "I want you to meet someone." I grabbed Marc's hand. "This is Marc, my boyfriend." I saw Sharpay's eyes go huge. Same with Taylor's and Chad's.

"Boyfriend, huh?" Chad nudged my shoulder.

"Um, yeah. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing." Chad answered quickly. Too quickly. What's going on?

"It's nice to meet you." Taylor stuck her hand out for a shake and Marc took it.

"I'm Chad." He introduced himself.

"Sharpay." She stuck her hand out and Marc shook it.

"Hey, Gabby? Can I talk to you for a second?" Taylor chirped.

"Sure." We walked away from the group. "What's up?"

"What about Troy? The note? No way could you get over him that quickly."

I felt myself stiffen. "There is no Troy for me. When I went to France that was my way of getting over him."

"Whatever." She sighed, "Okay, well just know that-" Taylor got cut off by Marc walking over to us.

"Hey, sweetie. Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Ready to go meet my mom?" I asked smiling up at him.

"Yeah. Let's go." Marc took my hand.

"Bye, Tay. Tell Chad and Shar I say bye too." With that Marc and I got a taxi and drove home.

"Mom!" I yelled walking in the door.

I saw her emerge from the kitchen. "You're back!" She hurried over and wrapped her arms around me. "I missed you so much."

I giggled. "I missed you too. Now, I want you to meet Marc."

My mom smiled at him and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Marc."

"It's nice meeting you too, Mrs. Montez."

"Oh please, call me Liz. Mrs. Montez makes me feel old."

"Okay, Liz." Marc smiled.

I grinned seeing my mom and Marc getting along so well. "So, Marc, want me to show you around?"

"Oh, yes." He agreed.

"We'll be back later, mom."

"Okay, have fun."

"So, where are you taking me?" Marc raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, nowhere." I gleamed.

"Nowhere, hmm?" He put his arm around my waist. "I'll get it out of you."

"Nope." I shook my head.

"Is that a bet?"

"I believe so."

"Okay..." He started tickling me and I started laughing non-stop.

"Stop!" I yelled trying to stop laughing. "I'll tell you!"

He stopped and smiled at me. "Where, madam?"

"Gotta catch me first." I shouted running away from him.

"This isn't fair!" He yelled while chasing me.

"Oh what? Can't keep up?" I shouted over my shoulder. Before I knew I felt his arms around me.

"I catched you."

"You mean caught?" I giggled at his mistake.

"Oh, yeah." He blushed. "I'm still learning."

"And you're doing a great job." I smiled.

Suddenly I heard someone behind me. "Gabs?" I froze. Only one person called me that.

_Huh. Wonder who this person is? Haha. I know, but do you? Review! Please review and let me know what you want to happen. But, please don't be like making Melissa and Marc jerks. (hey they both start with "m" haha I didn't even notice that) or don't say have Troyella get together. I mean other stuff. Thanks! _


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I turned around and saw Troy standing there. I gulped. "Uh, hey."

"Hey." He smiled... sorta. "Where-where have you been?"

"Oh. Um. I've been in France with my aunt."

"Oh. How-how come you didn't tell me?"

"Well we kinda-"

"Oh yeah. That's right." His head dropped.

"Uh, Ella?" Marc asked. I kinda forgot he was there.

"Oh. Troy, Marc. Marc, Troy, my boyfriend. I mean Marc's my boyfriend!" I can't believe I just slipped and said that. God, Marc probably hates me.

I saw Troy's face drop and then hurry into a smile. "Nice meeting you, man." Troy and Marc gripped each other's hands and shook it. Troy was glaring at him and seemed to squeeze his hand a little too tight.

"It-it was nice seeing you again, Troy. C'mon Marc." Marc and I walked away from Troy and towards my house.

"What's with you two?" Marc spoke up.

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to sound confused.

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about." He narrowed his eyes.

"No, I don't."

"Did you two used to date? You can tell me."

"Date Troy?!? Oh, please." I rolled my eyes.

"Good." He grinned and planted his lips on mine.

I pulled away smiling and giggling.

"What's so funny?" He cocked his head.

"Nothing. You're just so cute."

"I know, I know." He grinned.

We went back to my house and decided to watch a movie. I wasn't really paying attention. I was to busy thinking.

Why did I have to see Troy today? His blue eyes were more gorgeous than I remember. I wonder if he's still with Melissa. No! Stop it. You have Marc, but I don't feel the same about Marc as I did. It seems like as soon as we left France we just... grew apart. I should have told him not to come. But, he's so sweet, I can't hurt him. Does everything have to be so confusing? It feels like I'm in love with Troy Bolton. Again. Ugh. I _thought_ I was over him. It's like as soon as I see him I fall for him all over again. That's just fantastic! What do I do? I sighed.

"Everything okay?" Marc's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah. It is." I smiled and he turned back to the movie.

I bit my bottom lip. How can I break up with him when he left France _just_ to be with me? No, you're _not _gonna break up with him. You need to get over Troy. You will get over Troy and that's it. I mean how hard can it be? I just have to stay away from him. For the rest of my life... but it can't be that hard can it? I hope not.

"Hey Marc?"

"Yes?" He asked turning his head to me.

"Do you care if I go over Taylor's? Would you be okay?"

"Sure. You two are worst friends." He smiled.

"You mean best friends?" I giggled.

"Oh. Yeah, that one." He blushed.

I knocked on Taylor's door and soon after she answered.

"Gabriellia? What are you doing here?" She was obviously surprised to see me.

"I need your help." I confessed.

"Okay. Come on in." She opened the door wider letting me in. We walked over to her couch and I fell on it. "What's up?" She asked sitting next to me.

"I saw him today." I sighed.

"Who's "him?" Taylor questioned using air quotes. I gave her the are-you-serious look. "Oh."

"It's like I fell for him all over." I sighed.

"What about your French guy?"

"Exactly. Why do you think I'm here?" I said in a 'duh' tone.

"Oh, right. Well what can you do? He flew here just to be with you. You don't wanna hurt him. It seems like he really cares about you." She pointed out.

"I know! That's what sucks!" My head fell back on the arm rest as I let out a whimper.

"Well, you can't keep dragging Marc around. It's not fair."

I let out an over dramatic sigh. "I should have stayed in France. Where I didn't think about Troy and I was happy with Marc. France was so easy."

"Yeah. Well, what are you gonna do?"

"How should I know?!?" I reached into my hoodie pocket and played with the note. Yes, _the_ note. The one from Troy.

Taylor must have heard the paper. "Gabby! You still have that?!?"

"Uh, yeah." I blushed.

Taylor shook her head at me. "I believe you just made your choice." She smirked.

"I just- I- I don't know what I'm even talking about." I groaned.

"You still have the note, Gabby. You kinda made that choice even if you don't want to admit it."

"What about Marc? He's so sweet and caring. And when he messes up his English it's so cute." I grinned.

"Troy...?"

"What can I say? I'm in love with him, but I need to move on and that's what I'm gonna do. Thanks, Taylor, but I'm gonna get back to Marc. Bye." I walked out of Taylor's house more confused than I entered, but I belong with Marc... I think.

_Sorry, this one is a little short, but I'm experiencing a touch of writer's block. [ I kinda have an idea, but you guys would probably wanna shoot me. Well, I don't know. What do you think of the story so far? And Marc? Do you guys hate him or like him? I didn't want to make him a jerk because I knew you guys would hate him already for being with Gabriellia. Haha_

_REVIEW!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**2 weeks later**

Today was the day Marc was going home. I didn't know if we were still together or not. I was too afraid to ask him. I thought he would think I didn't have faith in our relationship or I was too clingy. It would be hard to be with someone who lives in a whole other continent. If you're wondering about Troy; I haven't seen or spoke to him since that day I came back. I guess it was really over with us. And the note; it's been in my pocket almost everyday.

"Hey, Ella." Marc greeted me as he walked down the stairs with his suitcase.

"Hi."

"We should-"

"Talk." I finished his sentence.

He chuckled. "Yeah. I think it's better if we just-"

"Stay friends?"

He nodded. "I just- I'm going to France and you'll be here in America." He still had that accent I loved.

"Good, I'm glad this won't be one of those messy break ups." I smiled.

"No, no. It won't be."

"Your English has gotten better, by the way." I added.

"Why thank you."

Soon after that I drove him to the airport and we said our goodbyes. Marc was a great guy and he'll find that special girl. I just wasn't her. Marc helped me a lot though. The time I spent in France I wasn't thinking about Troy. Even though now he seems to never leave my mind. My phone started ringing and Sharpay's picture flashed on the screen. "Hey you."

"You sound pretty happy for someone who just broke up with their boyfriend."

"Yeah, well, he was just a fling for me. Nothing big. What's up?"

"Think you could stop by my house for a little?"

"I think I can. Bye." I closed my phone and made my way to Sharpay's.

"Hey, Gabby." She greeted me.

"Hello, what do you need?"

"Nothing. I'm just extremely bored." She giggled.

"Well then..." I sat down on her bed.

"So..."

"What?" I asked while my eyebrow was raising.

"You and Troy...?"

"Don't talk to each other anymore. Come on, Sharpay. It's for the best. Why can't you ever let it go? Troy and I aren't meant to be! If we were, fate would have happened." I took the note out of my pocket and played with it while smiling.

"What's that?" I never really told Sharpay about the note.

"Nothing." I wrapped it up in my hand.

"No, what is it?" She grabbed my hand and tried to take the note.

"Stop it! It's nothing." I shouted.

"Okay, spazz. Chill." She put her hands up in defeat and stepped backwards.

"Sorry, it's just- You'll yell at me." I sighed.

"Why would I yell?" She raised her eyebrow.

"See for yourself." I handed her the note and she started to read.

I watched as her eyes went huge and her jaw dropped. "Gabriellia Montez!"

"I know." I lowered my head.

"I knew you should have told him..." Her voice trailed off.

"There's nothing I can do now." I said with a sad smile.

"Yes there is!" She said with a grin.

I looked at her like she was an idiot. "No, there isn't."

She nodded. "He's going to Australia today. Go to the airport and tell him!"

"Hey, Shar, he has this thing called a girlfriend and Troy and I haven't talked for two months. Don't ya think it will be a little awkward if I just go up to him and just pour my heart out? Plus, I doubt he still likes me. He did ask me how he should tell Melissa he_ loves_ her." I explained.

"Would you just listen to me?!?" She yelled.

"No!" I argued.

"Just tell him! Stop making yourself unhappy! Take a fucking risk once in a while. It's not gonna fucking hurt you!"

"Yeah it will! You don't think I'll get hurt when I tell Troy I'm in love with him and he says he doesn't feel the same! You don't know where I'm coming from. Shut your fucking mouth once in while. It's not gonna fucking hurt you." I mocked her during the last part and she glared at me.

"Bitch." She said under her breath. "You don't see what's in front of you face."

I ignored that statement and went back to my house filled with anger.

I could go to the airport and tell Troy. What?!? Have I gone mental even considering that?!? No, you can't go to the airport and confess your love for him when Melissa will walk up behind him.

I started to feel dizzy and I had that feeling you have when you're in a dream, but you know you're not. I grabbed my keys and walked out to my car. Driving probably wasn't the best choice to make when I feel like I do. I didn't care.

I got in my care and drove to the airport.

When I got there I looked at the schedule thing. **(I don't know what its called its like the big screen where it says times for the flights) **Five minutes until Troy's flight leaves. What if he was here with Melissa? What if he did move on? I don't know why I was here. Chances are him and Melissa are here and he's moved on.

I walked back into the parking lot and stepped into my car. I don't even know what I was thinking when I drove here. That boy has quite an effect on me. Too bad, he has no idea what size that effect is. No clue.

I walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of water. My phone started ringing and I looked at the screen; Taylor.

"Hello?" I asked trying to sound semi cheery.

"Hey! What's wrong?"

"Troy's gone, I'm still in love with him. The only guy that made me forget about him is also gone and me and Sharpay are fighting." I sighed.

"Oh. Wow."

"Yup. Isn't my life dandy?" I rolled my eyes.

"Do you wanna come over?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I really wanna be alone right now."

"It's okay. I understand. Good luck, Gabby. You'll get through this."

"Oh yes. I'm sure I will." I joked and hung up.

_Tsk tsk. Did you really think Gabriellia was gonna tell Troy? You guys should know me better than that. Haha. REVIEW!! I've seen that people favorite my stories or set an alert or whatever, but they don't leave reviews. I'll end the story if I'm not getting enough reviews. I'm not trying to sound mean, but I really need to know people are actually reading this and liking it. So, please, please, please REVIEW. _

**A/N: **_I was thinking of another story, but I'll start it after this one is over. _

**Summary: **_Gabriellia and Troy like each other, but won't admit it to themselves. They say they hate each other. What happens when Gabriellia gets hit by a car and the only person to help her cross over is Troy? Will Troy be able to save her before it's too late? Or when he has the chance to save her he picks his future over her?_

_Let me know what you guys think of that story and I also need help with a title for it... so if you have any good ideas... please tell me. Thanks. _


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**A month and a half later**

School starts tomorrow. I'm a little excited. This summer hasn't been as good as I thought it would be when I came back. I've seen Troy once besides that day with Marc. It was at the mall. He was with Melissa. I don't know if he saw me. I hope he didn't. Sharpay and I haven't made up yet. She just doesn't get that I can't tell Troy. I need to get over him and the only way to do that is to not see him. Even though, I'm miserable without him. I hope we don't have any classes together. With my luck, we'll have every class together. I heard my phone vibrating. It was Sharpay. What could she want?

"Uh, hello?"

"Gabby?"

"Oh. Hey..."

"Hey."

This was awkward...

"So, what do you need?" I asked.

She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. This fight was retarded and all my fault. I need to shut my mouth about Troy. I get it that you don't-"

"It's okay. You're forgiven." I giggled.

She sighed of relief. "Good. Wanna go to the mall? We need a new outfit." She laughed.

"Sure. I'll see ya there. Bye." I hung up and hurried to get ready.

"Where to first?" Sharpay asked as he put her purse over her shoulder.

"I don't care. Hollister?"

Sharpay nodded and we headed towards the store.

"Oh my gosh, Gabby, this shirt would look perfect on you!"

"Really?" I took the shirt from her hands and held it against me. "You're right." I laughed.

"Okay, well you ready to go to a different store?"

"Yeah. Hold on, I'm gonna get this shirt." I smiled.

"Gabriellia?"

I turned around to see Melissa standing there. I could feel my eyes going into a death glare and quickly put on a smile. "Oh. Hey, Melissa."

"How are you? I thought I'd see you more this summer considering your Troy's best friend."

"Uh, yeah. Well I've been in France and Troy and I don't really talk." I bit my bottom lip.

"That's cool. I went to France last year."_ Of course she did._ "Well, are you getting that shirt? I can check that out for you."

"Thanks." I followed her over to the register and I paid for the shirt.

"Can you say awkward?" Sharpay asked while we walked out of the entrance.

"Jeez, I just wish she could stay away from me." I whimpered. "I'm tired of having to see her perfect little face."

"It'll get better."

"Please. Obliviously, she's still with Troy."

"So? You can still tell him." She put her hand over her mouth as soon as she said that. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I know I can still tell him. It's my fault. I just thought he could tell by all the hints I gave."

We went to a couple more stores and then we walked out to the parking lot to Sharpay's car.

"Uh, Gabs?"

I turned around stunned, already knowing who it was. "Oh. Hey. Troy." I stuttered.

"I um-" There was a really awkward silence. "Do you wanna catch up? Like go to lunch or something?"

"I-I don't know if that's a good idea. I mean-"

"Please?" I saw the begging in his sea blue eyes. They lit up when I nodded. I can't believe I just agreed to that! "Alright. I'll call you." He walked away wearing a smile.

"What did I just do?" I asked to no one, but Sharpay answered.

"You made a date with Troy." She smirked.

"It's not a date!" I whimpered.

"Whatever." Sharpay shrugged and we climbed into her car.

"I don't even know when he expects to do this little lunch thing." I really didn't wanna do anything with Troy. I was doing just fine without him in my life.

"He'll call you." Sharpay chuckled.

**THE NEXT DAY**

My alarm woke me up the next morning. I hate those things. I hit the off button and rolled out of bed. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. After that I went back into my room and put on the new outfit I bought with Sharpay yesterday. When I was dressed and ready to go I walked down into the kitchen greeted by a note.

_Gabby, good luck on your first day of senior year. Sorry, but I had to go into work early this morning._

_Love you,_

_Mom _

I sighed and walked over to the fridge. I pulled out a bottle of water. This was my senior year! I was excited, but still I rather be sleeping. I heard a car's horn beep. Ryan. I haven't seen him since last year. I grabbed my bag and ran out of the house.

"Ryan!" I squealed and hugged him.

"Hey! How was your summer?"

"Eh. It was okay. France was amazing." I gleamed at the word France. "What about you, Mr. Hollywood?"

"I wasn't in Hollywood, Gabby. New York."

"Yeah, but you'll be in Hollywood someday so..."

"Whatever you say."

I walked to my locker and put in my combination. I pulled my magnetic mirror out of my bag and stuck it on my locker door.

"Hey."

I spun my head around to see a smiling Troy. Did he think we were actually friends again? "Hi." I smiled.

"So, I was thinking-"

I cut Troy off. "I don't think the whole catching up thing is a good idea." I said not looking at him.

"What? Why?" He sounded pretty upset.

"Hey, honey." Melissa walked up all smiles.

_That's why. _

"Bye, Troy." I closed my locker and walked over to where Taylor and Chad were.

"Hey, Gabby." Chad said when I walked over.

"Hi."

"What's wrong?" Taylor narrowed her eyebrows at me.

I shrugged. "I'll see ya guys later."

I walked to homeroom praying I wouldn't see Troy the rest of the day.

The bell rang and students poured into homeroom. I was on the look out for one student. He entered the classroom. _Great. This will be a fantastic year. _

**Ah. More reviews last time. That made me very happy. Haha. I love reading your reviews. They're awesome. Please keep leaving them. Let me know what you guys want to happen. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The rest of the day was just terrific! Troy and I have every class together minus gym. But, hey, it's not that bad. I have gym with Melissa! That's just fabulous. Ugh. Oh and before I forget to mention; Troy and I get to work together for a Social Studies project. Won't that be fun? I'm surprised my sarcasm hasn't annoyed you yet.

"Hey, do you wanna come to my house today to work on the project?"

"Sure." I said without looking at Troy.

The bell rang. Thank God. I quickly stood up and walked out of the classroom heading towards my locker. I just had my last class and I just wanted to go home. I was sick of seeing Troy.

"Hi, Gabriellia."

I cocked my head to see who it was. Conner Miller! I haven't seen him since he was sucking faces with that girl at Chad's party. Woah. He changed. For the better. He was hott. His green eyes sparkled which complimented his gorgeous blonde hair. "Hey, Conner." I blushed.

"So, I heard you went to France this summer..."

"Oh yeah. It was great. It's so pretty there." I smiled at him.

"That's cool. So... I-I-what are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Nothing I can think of. Why?"

"Well do you wanna go to the movies with me or something?"

"That'd be great."

"Okay, I'll call you."

"Alright."

I walked up the steps leading to my house. I dug around my bag for my key. I finally found it and opened the locked door.

I checked the clock on the microwave; 5:09. What time was I supposed to go over Troy's?

My phone started ringing and Troy flashed on the screen. "Hello?"

"Hey, do you just wanna come over now?"

"Uh, sure." I hung up.

I wanted to make the least amount of communication with him. That will be hard though. We're doing a frickin project together. Now he probably thinks we're friends again. Ugh.

I picked my keys off the counter and drove to Troy's.

I knocked on the door lightly, hoping he wouldn't hear me and I'd have an accuse to go home. No luck there. Troy opened the door while smiling. How can he be all happy when I'm... not?

"Hey, Gabs." He finally calls me Gabs again.

"Hi, Troy."

I was sitting on Troy's desk chair looking through a book I found at the library about Hannibal.

"Find anything?" Troy asked me without looking up from his textbook.

"Not really..."

He sighed and I could feel him looking at me. "Gabs?"

"Yeah?" I looked over at him.

"What-"

I cut him off knowing what he was going to ask. "Do you think I could have some water?" I stood up.

"Uh. Yeah. Help yourself."

I walked down to his kitchen. I opened the dishwasher seeing clean glasses in there. I pulled one out and closed the dishwasher. I stuck my hand in my pocket to play with the note. It wasn't there. Where is it? I know I left my house with it! I set the glass on the counter and charged up to Troy's room. When I walked in my eyes went huge. To my horror, Troy was standing there. With the note in his hands. He looked up when he heard me gulp.

"Where did you get this?" He asked referring to the note.

I swallowed again. "Ch-Chad. He-he gave it to me." I stuttered. "Did you mean that?" I can't believe I just asked that.

"I _did_."

My heart dropped. He had moved on. I nodded in understanding. I walked over to Troy's desk and grabbed my things.

"What are you doing?"

"I-I'm just gonna go." I bit my bottom lip.

Those words kept playing in my head over and over._ I did. _I'm such an idiot. I was too upset to remember the note. I didn't want the note anyway. It would remind me of this day. _I did. _Who knew those two simple words could break my heart?

That night I crawled into bed. At seven.

I heard my mom come through the door. Luckily, she didn't bother me. I didn't want to talk to her about this. She would just tell me what everyone else does; tell him, _before it's too late._

_**Please review! And to the people that only say "update" or "please hurry" can you at least tell me what you think of the story? I'm not trying to come off mean, but if you have a story, you know what I'm talking about. So, please take 30 seconds to just type a review without "update" or "please hurry" To those off you that actually tell me what you think of it or what you want to happen; thank you. **_

_**I don't know when the next chapter will be out. I've been really busy with school and junk. Sorry. Hopefully, I didn't leave you guys with too much questions. **_


	16. Chapter 16

HELP!!!

Okay, the thing says :You have reached the 15 chapter limit. Please convert your documents to stories and/or chapters before uploading more. What do I do? I have like no idea how Fanfiction works and I need your help! If you know what to do, please please leave a review. I have chapter 16 typed so as soon as I find out what to do it will be up.

Please please please help me!

Haha those are lyrics to a song. Anywhoser, help me!

I had to delete chapter 15. [ So I could get this thing up here. I really need your guys help.


	17. Chapter 17

_Sorry about my little freak out earlier. Haha. Okay, thank you for the people who helped me! Seriously, I thought I wouldn't be able to finish the story and you guys would like hate me or something. Yeah, so I'll shut up and let you read the chapter you guys have waited for. _

**Chapter 16**

The next morning my annoying alarm clock woke me up. I hit the snooze button and rolled back over. I didn't intend on going to school today. After the whole thing with Troy yesterday I didn't plan on going. Wait, no. Then he'd think I like him and I can't have that. I'll have to go to school and act like nothing happened. Ugh.

My alarm went off again. This time I shut it off and rolled out of bed, then went into my bathroom to get ready.

I walked through the doors of East High. I strolled over to my locker and put in the combination code. When I swung open the door a note fell out. _The note. _Why would Troy give this back to me? I didn't bother opening it and set it back on my top shelf in my locker. I took out the things I would need before my next stop to my locker.

I sighed as I walked over to Taylor.

"Hey there, Gabby." Taylor said as she applied a coat of lip gloss.

"Hi. I have to tell you something." I sighed.

Taylor put the lip gloss in her purse and looked at me with worried eyes. "Okay..."

"Well I was over Troy's last night and I went downstairs to get a drink of water. Then, when I came back up to his room, he uh, he had the note. And was reading it."

Taylor's eyes went huge and a grin was growing bigger on her face by the second. "So, what? You and him are together now?!?"

I shook my head. "He said he _did _ mean it. I told you he moved on."

"Awe. I'm sorry." She hugged my shoulder and closed her locker door.

"Hey, Gabby?" I heard a voice behind me.

I turned to see Conner. "Hey." I smiled.

"So, uh. 7: 45 good tonight? I'll pick you up around 7:30?"

"Yeah. That'll be good."

"Cool. I'll see ya then." Conner joined the crowd in the middle of the hall.

"What was that?" Taylor asked when Conner was out of earshot.

"Nothing." I shrugged. "Just going to the movies."

"So you like him now?"

"I don't know. I mean Conner's cute, sweet, smart, funny, but I just see him as a friend."

"Well, don't lead him on. You know he really likes you."

"I know, but I felt bad for him. So, I said yes to going to the movies with him."

"Pity dates aren't nice, Gabriellia."

"Yeah. Thanks for the advice. Mom." I rolled my eyes and went to homeroom. I was getting annoyed with Taylor, but I'd have to talk to her today. Sharpay's absent. Blech.

Troy walked over to me when I sat down in homeroom.

"What time do you wanna come over tonight?"

"Sorry, I can't. I have plans."

"What? This is for a grade. It's due next week and we didn't get anything done last night."

"I'm sure you can do something tonight, Troy. When I get home I'll do some work on it. Chill."

"What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing." I answered which sounded like a question.

"Whatever. You're just... not acting like yourself."

"Why does that concern you so much?"

"I don't even know." Troy walked up to his desk and fell into it.

Ugh. I messed this up. Big time. I was starting to fall for Troy Bolton. Only harder this time. A lot harder. I bit my bottom lip and walked over to Troy.

"Troy?"

He twisted his head around to look at me. "What do you want?"

"I-I'm sorry for acting like such a bitch."

I saw his lips turn into a smile. "It's cool."

I grinned. I love how he always forgave me so easily.

"So, what are your plans for tonight?"

"Oh. Uh." The bell rang before I could finish. I hurried back over to my desk. I guess the saying 'Saved by the Bell' was understandable.

The last bell of the day rung and I hurried out of Social Studies to my locker.

"You never answered my question and we've seen each other all day." Troy whispered behind me.

I faced him. "What question?"

"What are your plans tonight?"

"Oh. Uh. Conner and I are going to the movies." I set my folders and one of my text books inside my bag and closed my locker. As if right on cue, Conner walked up to us and he planted his lips on my cheek. _What the fuck was that?_

"Hey, Gabby." Conner said.

"Hi." I saw the bright blue from Troy's eyes fade. He looked... angry. Would that make him mad? Conner kissing my cheek? I grinned at that thought.

"So, I'll see ya 7:30?"

I nodded.

"Wait, Conner." Troy called after him. _What is he doing?!? _"Wanna double?"

I wasn't thinking when I answered even though he asked that to Conner. "That would be cool. Me and Troy, and you and Melissa- wait no. Conner and Troy, and me and Melissa-no! Well we all know who goes together!" I clapped my hands together.

"I like the first one." Troy whispered in my ear. _What did he just say?!? _

I giggled when his breath ran across my ear. I couldn't believe Troy Bolton just said that to me!

"Sure. We'll meet you guys there. Movie's at 7:45." Conner said then walked away.

"I'll see ya then, Gabs." Troy whispered and left.

Taylor walked up to me while I was daydreaming about Troy.

"Gabby?"

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Hey."

"Hi..."

"Okay! I have like _the_ biggest news on Earth."

"What?!?" Taylor beamed.

I told Taylor the story about Troy whispering in my ear. _I like the first one. _Taylor grinned at this and started squealing.

"Oh my god, Gabby! Do you what this means?"

I shook my head. "It means Troy and I stay friends. I like it that way. I missed him."

"You can tell him!"

"No. He's still with Melissa. Conner and I have a double date with them tonight."

"You mean you and Troy do?" She smirked.

I glared at her. "Whatever. I have to go home, anyway. See ya."

**7:30**

I heard the doorbell ring. Right on time. What a gentleman. I said goodbye to my mom and answered the door. "Hey, Conner."

"Hey, Gabrie- Wow. You look- wow."

"You look pretty nice too." I giggled.

"There you guys are!" Troy shouted when he saw us.

_La De Da. Review, please. I love your reviews. Keep them up. I don't know when the next one will be. I'm just having like a HUGE writer's block and I know I kinda left you guys with a cliffy. Sorry. [ Haha. No, I'm not. I love leaving you guys like this. Bwhaha. _


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

"Do you want any popcorn, Gabby?" Conner asked me.

"Nah, I ate before I left." I smiled.

I couldn't stop thinking about Troy since I got here. He looked so good. He had a Fall Out Boy band T-shirt on, dark jeans, and vans. God, he looked hot. I tried telling myself I'm here with Conner, _not _Troy. But, that never stopped me before now did it?

We walked down the hall towards the theater the movie was playing in. When we found it, all of us walked in and fell onto the soft, cushioned chairs. If you're wondering the seating order it's: Melissa, Troy, me, and then Conner. Yeah, me and Troy are sitting next to each other._ Awkward much?_

"That was actually a good movie. Good choice, Conner." Troy chuckled.

I rolled my eyes at Troy complimenting Conner. They weren't supposed to like each other! Ugh. Now I sound like a little girl. Whatever. I just want this night to end.

"So, do you guys wanna do something else?" Melissa asked.

"Like what?" Conner responded.

"I don't know. Bowling?"

"Sure. Gabby?" Conner turned to me.

"Sounds... good." I put on a smile.

"Okay. Troy?"

"Yeah." He replied with a nod.

--

Conner pressed the brakes to his car when we reached the bowling alley. Troy and Miss Flawless walked over to us.

"You guys get the shoes and Melissa and I will go pay?" Conner asked referring to Troy and I.

Troy nodded in response.

"So..." Troy wasn't that good at making small talk.

"What?" I asked looking forward.

"You and Conner. Are you guys like... dating now?" Troy hiccuped after that question.

"Uh. No?"

"Oh. Well it seems like it, the way he acts."

"Well we aren't." I crossed my arms.

"What size do you kids need?" An aged women asked when we walked over. Her hair was up in a big bun, something like you would see in an 80's magazine. She had purple lipstick on and a mole on the left side of her mouth.

"Size ten, eight, nine and... what size does Conner wear?"

I shrugged.

"Eh. I'll guess."

I didn't pay attention to Troy and the lady talk. I was too surprised to find out that Troy knew my shoe size. It was kinda cute. I smiled a little.

"What are you so smiley about?" Troy playfully shoved me.

"Nothing." I had no emotion to my face.

"You okay?" Troy asked walking back over to the lane we were at. I followed him while nodding.

"I'll see ya at school." Conner said when he pulled in front of my house. He smiled over at me as if saying "I had a really good time tonight."

"Yeah. Thanks, Conner." I unbuckled my seatbelt and put my hand on the handle ready to open the door, but Conner stopped me.

"Wait. I have to ask you something."

I pulled my hand away from the handle and looked over at him. "Okay. Shoot."

"Do, do, do you wanna, uh. Do you wanna be my girlfriend?" He finally blabbed out.

My eyes went huge. Why would he ask this? "Look, Conner. You were really sweet and caring and cute-" I started to say.

"But..." He sighed.

"I only see you as a friend. I'm sorry."

"It's cool."

I nodded with a smile and stepped out of the car. I rushed into my house and up to my room.

I walked out to my balcony and sat down on. I took a whip of the fresh air. I loved how the end of summer smelled. I closed my eyes taking in the scent.

I heard a twig crack and I looked down at the ground to see Troy climbing up.

"Do you have something against front doors?"

"No. Just yours." He answered when he got to the top.

"Oh. I see." I smiled. "What are you doing here at 11:00?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I was bored."

I giggled. "Good answer."

"I like this." Troy said at a random moment.

"What?"

"Us. Here. _Not _fighting." He added.

I looked down blushing.

"What was going on with you?" He lifted my chin so I could look him in his gorgeous blue eyes.

"It's nothing. I'm-I'm over it." I lied.

"You sure, cause I know you're lying."

"I'm not lying." There's another fib.

"Yeah. You are." His shoulders dropped.

"Stop worrying about it, Troy." I walked to the railing in front of me and gripped it.

"But you make me worry, Gabs. You can talk to me." He walked over and put his arms around me. I felt my heart flutter.

I pushed his arms down and looked at the grass below me. "You have a girlfriend, Troy."

"Yeah, I know."

"So, what are you doing?"

"I was just hugging you. Chill."

I shook my head. "I think you should go, Troy."

"Why does this always happen?" He looked at me with his head cocked and his eyes were now dark.

"What does?"

"We always fight. Right here. On your balcony." He walked closer to me. "Quit pushing me away. I'm gonna be here for you. Forever."

I stepped back. "Stop being so nice." I said under my breath.

"I can't help it. You make me happy." He smiled.

I felt tears ready to pour out of my eyes. "Just go, Troy." I looked to my right not wanting to look at Troy.

"Why? I-I thought we could do this again. I thought we could be friends."

I shook my head. "Just leave."

"No. I'm tired of leaving you like this! I'm sick of seeing you upset! What's going on with you? Just tell me. It kills me seeing you like this." He said the last part in a whisper, but I still heard it.

"You're not the only that is hurting, Troy." I gulped teary.

"Exactly. I know you're upset, that's why I want you to tell me what's going on. I wanna help you, Gabs." He came over and wrapped his arms around me.

This felt so good, but so wrong. He has a girlfriend. He could love her. They're happy together, Gabriellia. Let him go. I stepped back from and looked him in the eye.

"You really should just leave. We can talk to the Ms. Ligmen **(social studies teacher) **about getting new partners." I bit my bottom lip and closed my eyes for a brief moment.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me? I lo-" Troy stopped mid sentence.

Tears started pouring down my face. "Bye, Troy." I walked back into my room and shut my balcony door.

I ran into the bathroom and started bawling my eyes out. My life is getting worse by the day. Troy and I can no longer be friends. It won't work. I need to separate myself from him and he needs to do the same. I should just come out and tell him to leave me alone. Of course, he would start asking why and I would be at a lost for words. What would I say? I'm in love with you and I just can't be near you and your perfect little girlfriend. Yeah right.

When my tears stopped falling I dragged my feet over to my bed and eventually fell asleep dreading the day I was going to face in a few hours.

_Was this one longer? I don't know. Review, please. This is coming to an end. I think? I actually have no idea. I've written some stuff for my new story. Also, I've finally came up for a name for it. "When Tomorrow Starts Without Me" Do you guys like that? _

_I don't know when the next chapter will be out. I've been really busy. It's probably gonna be like next week. Blah. I know that sucks. _


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18**

When I walked into school the next day my eyes met Troy's as soon as I walked in. Won't this be a great day? I shuffled over to my locker and got what I would need.

"Morning, Miss Montez." Sharpay giggled as she walked over to me.

"What a delight, Miss Evans." I shut my locker and we began walking down to Chad's locker where Taylor was.

"So..." Sharpay nudged me.

"What?"

"I heard you and Troy are working together for the social studies project."

"_Were._" I corrected her.

She threw her head back in frustration. "Now, why are you guys fighting?"

"We're not fighting." I deafened myself.

"Then work with him." She challenged me.

"I... don't want to."

She shook her head at me and said hello to Chad and Taylor.

Chad was staring at me.

"What?" I put my hand to my mouth thinking I had a crumb on my face.

"Troy called me last night after he left your house."

"Oh." I said a little taken back.

"Gabby, do you have any idea what you did to him? He sounded pretty upset."

"It's for the best."

"Anyone wanna fill us in here?" Sharpay cut in.

"I already know." Taylor informed.

"Oh thats nice." Sharpay scoffed.

"Her and Troy aren't friends anymore." Chad told Sharpay.

"Oh my god, Gabby. Quit acting like a three year old and tell him how you feel." Sharpay ordered.

"No, Sharpay! Will you guys just drop that already? I'm not telling him." I turned on my heel and headed for homeroom. _This day was just getting better. _

--

The bell rang saying to go home. I pretty much ran out of my social studies class seeing that I would still have to work with Troy.

"Wanna come over around four today?" Troy asked behind me.

I nodded silently without facing him. He didn't answer and I heard him walk away.

--

I was in front of Troy's house now sitting in my car. I sighed and got out. I walked slowly over to Troy's door and it opened as soon as my fist hit it.

"Hey." Troy smiled.

"Hey."

--

It was almost seven now and I was putting my stuff in my bag ready to go home.

"You really have me worried, Gabs." Troy whispered from across the room.

"Why? Just-just stop worrying about me, Troy."

"I can't help it." He started walking towards me. "You can tell me anything. And I need to know what's going on with you."

"It's nothing." I looked around the room.

"Do you not trust me?" His lips were quivering.

"Troy." I exhaled the breath I was holding. "Just drop it."

"No! Gabriellia, I'm worried sick about you! Just tell me what's bothering you! All I want to do is help you. Why can't you let me do that?"

"It's not that I won't _let_ you, it's just you _can't_ do anything."

"At least give me a shot."

"There's no point. No one can do anything." I moved the hair that fell in my face behind my ear.

"Why are you doing this? What do I have to do? Why can't you just be honest with me? For once."

I took a deep breath. "Fine." I paused thinking what I was about to do. "I-the doctors thought I had diabetes." _What the fuck? Why did you say that? You're so fuckin stupid. _

"Oh my god, Gabs. But you don't have it right?"

"I should get going." I grabbed my bag and rushed outside. Troy said something, but I didn't hear it. I was in my thoughts too deep about how I just told Troy that I had diabetes. Am I a retard or something? Seriously. I think I have some mental disease. Ugh.

When I walked into my room I went straight to the shower.

After I was done I walked back into my room and pulled my hair up. I glanced over and saw that my balcony door was unlocked. I walked over and was about to lock it, but I saw someone standing outside.

"What are you doing?" I walked outside to be greeted with blue eyes.

"Eh. I don't know really." He had a smirk appearing on his face.

"Good reason." I smiled.

"I can't believe what the doctors told you." He looked like he was in deep thought.

"Uh Troy?"

"Yeah?" He looked over and smiled that million dollar smile.

"The doctors never told me I had diabetes."

"Wait. So why did you say-?"

"I lied."

"Why?" He asked sounding confused.

"I didn't want to tell you the truth." I bit my bottom lip.

"Which is?" He cracked his knuckles.

"Uh." I took a deep breath, but Troy didn't let me finish.

"Why did you go to France?"

I looked up at him. "I needed to get away from here. From the thing that was bothering me."

"Oh. What's bothering you?"

"It's nothing. Why did you go to Australia?"

"How did you know that?"

"Sharpay told me."

"Oh. Well I didn't go. I just couldn't get on the plane. Now answer my question. What's bothering you?"

"It's nothing, not important."

"No! Stop saying that! Tell me what's bothering you. Be honest with me. For once, in your life."

I was a little surprised hearing Troy like that. "Do you want the truth, Troy?"

"More than anything." He took a step closer to me.

I took one back from him. I couldn't believe what I was about to do. "You're why I left. You were the one that was bothering me. You and your little perfect girlfriend. Why? Because I love you. Love you're not supposed to have with your best friend. And I just had to get away from it. It was killing me seeing you with her. That's why I kept getting mad at you. I thought it would be easier to hate you than having to see you two together. Obliviously, that didn't work." I took a deep breath. My heart was racing waiting for him to respond.

"You-you what?" He finally spoke up.

"I mean it. You're with Melissa, though. You should probably go."

"What if I said I broke up with Melissa?"

"Really?" I stared at him grinning through my tears.

"Yeah. I'm kinda interested in another girl."

"What? Troy I tell you that I love you and you say you're interested in another girl? How many girls do you need to be satisfied?"

"Just one."

I couldn't respond because of Troy's lips on mine. I was kissing Troy Bolton. Him and I were _kissing. _Finally.

_Jeez. It's about time. Haha. Next chapter is the last one. [ Review, please. _


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19**

"What? You already broke up with Melissa?" I asked when I pulled back from the kiss I've been wanting forever.

"Yeah." He grinned.

"So you're saying..."

"I love you too. More than you can ever know."

I pulled him into another kiss.

"By the way." He said pulling out of the kiss. "When you went to Melissa's house the day she broke up with me, she told me what you said."

I looked at my feet blushing. Troy put his finger under my chin and pushed it up making me look at him.

"She wasn't the one that changed me. You were."

"So, why did you date all those other girls?"

"I was trying to make you jealous." He confessed.

I smiled at him.

His face dropped and he looked serious. "What's with you and Conner though?"

"Oh. He asked me to be his girlfriend." I saw Troy's shoulders drop and he looked hurt. "No, Troy. I didn't say yes. There's only one guy that I would say yes to for that question."

"Oh. I see. Well, Gabriellia Montez, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I think you know the answer to that."

Troy and I ended up making out the rest of the night. He fell asleep here.

--

My life was coming together more everyday. The guy I've loved forever finally knew how I felt. Turns out, he felt the same.

My new boyfriend, I love saying that, and I walked through the front doors to East High. Troy walked me over to my locker.

"I'll see ya in homeroom?"

"Yeah." I answered nodding. He quickly kissed me and went to his locker.

"Oh. My. GOD!!" A voice behind me squealed.

I turned around to see Sharpay standing there with her jaw hanging open, but still with a grin. "Hey, Shar." I turned back to my locker.

"You and-when did this-how did-huh?" Sharpay was at a lost for words.

"Last night. I told him and he felt the same. Happy?"

"I need every detail."

"You'll get them when I tell Taylor."

"Fine." She scoffed and we went over to Taylor's locker where her and her boyfriend stood.

"Hey, Tay. Chad." I giggled.

"Is she okay?" I heard Chad whisper to Taylor.

"I'm fine. Actually, I'm like the happiest I've ever been."

"Denial again, Gabby?" Taylor put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head. "Nope."

"Her and Troy are dating!" Sharpay slipped.

"What!?" Taylor and Chad asked with their jaws on the floor.

"Dude, when did this happen?" Chad asked me.

"Last night." Then I told them the whole story about how me and my present boyfriend are together. "So, then I'm all Troy how many girls do you need? And then he's like-"

"Just one." Troy said planting a kiss on my lips.

"Hey." I grinned.

"Jesus! It's about time!" Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Well, we'll be off." Sharpay grabbed Taylor and Chad's arms and dragged them down the hall.

"So, pretty girl, what do you wanna do this weekend?"

"Oh. I don't know. Just spend time with my boyfriend."

"Okay, as long as I can spend time with my girlfriend."

"That can be arranged." I giggled.

"I love your laugh."

"Thanks." I blushed. "Uh. I have one question for you."

"Okay, go ahead."

"Did-uh. Did you love Melissa?"

He shook his head. "No. I was trying to get you jealous, but that was retarded. I already made you unhappy enough." He sighed.

"Troy, it's fine. I just needed to hear that." I smiled.

The bell rang and we intertwined our hands together and walked towards our homeroom.

"You know why they're spaces between your fingers?" Troy asked me.

"Uh. No. Why?"

"They're meant for someone else's fingers and I've found the fingers I want there. Forever."

"I love you." I grinned.

"You too, babe."

_Well, that's it. I told you no worries. You guys will like the ending. Haha. REVIEW, please. My new story will be up whenever. I have no idea when I'll post it. I hope you guys liked this story. I can't believe all the good reviews I got on it. Seriously, I didn't even think people would read this. Haha. You guys are awesome and I hope you'll read my next story._

_IMPORTANT: The new story, When Tomorrow Starts Without Me, is over I MIGHT do a sequel to this one. Nothings for sure, but I like the idea of that. Ha. _


End file.
